After His Marriage
by AlvinaVin
Summary: C11:Akankah Yesung dan sang yeoja berhasil menyelamatkan Henry?/Karena ini adalah hari terakhir dari 1 minggu yang akan menjadi ujung dari sisa waktu Henry untuk masih bisa bernafas/Untuk sebuah 'Akhir yang abadi'/LAST CHAP! RnR! KyuWook & ZhouRy fic
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 1**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : 1jt% asli buatan author**

**Warning : Ini FF yang saya edit dari FF pertama saya yang gak laku n udah saya remove.. Moga2 setelah di edit jadi lebih OK! Happy Reading!**

…**.**

Namaku Ryeowook, manusia yang super duper imut. Papaku Zhou Mi, mamaku Henry Lau. Papaku GANTENG! Mamaku APALAGI! Papaku yang memasak (meski cuma bisa sedikit), mamaku pergi nge-gym, dan tentunya mereka berdua sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dalam Suju M. Bisa kubayangkan seberapa tak terurusnya diriku jika mereka tak memperkerjakan pembantu. Untung saja mereka tak melakukannya, karena itu semua bisa MEMBUNUHKU secara perlahan! Semenjak ada pembantu, hidupku jadi lebih teratur dan aku tambah imut plus ganteng.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak menikah. Lalu kenapa mereka merawatku? Semua ini karena appaku Shin Dong yang terkenal dengan kegemukannya dan ummaku. Mereka telah tiada, musnah ditelan tragedi yang mengenaskan yaitu tsunami berkekuatan 9 skala ritcher saat mereka berbulan madu di Indonesia. Kurasa mereka 'KUALAT' karena tidak mengajakku berlibur di sana. Aku mengerti bahwa setelah mereka menikah dan memiliki diriku dalam hidup mereka, itulah pertama kalinya mereka bisa berbulan madu (sayangnya, itu juga menjadi yang terakhir kalinya).

Awalnya aku tak merelakan kepergian mereka. Namun berkat papa Zhou Mi dan mama Henry yang merawatku, akhirnya aku pun sanggup merelakan kepergian mereka. Aku bahkan sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengambil nyawa mereka terlalu cepat. Berkat itulah, aku bisa hidup bersama '2 namja ganteng' yang kini menjadi orang tuaku. Sebenarnya papa Zhou Mi dan mama Henry bukanlah orang tua yang mengangkatku sebagai anaknya. Mereka hanya memungut dan mengasuhku karena kasihan padaku. Secara! Siapa Shindong and his wife sih bagi ZhouRy? Cuma sebagai teman biasa. Cuma karena sesama member Super Junior. Tapi papa Zhou Mi dan mama Henry lah yang mengusulkanku tuk memanggil mereka papa dan mama. Alasannya sih, biar aku merasa kalau aku masih memiliki sosok ayah dan ibu.

Sudah 2 tahun aku hidup bersama mereka, hingga kini usiaku 13 tahun, kelas 2 SMP. Aku sudah sebesar ini karena appa dan ummaku menikah muda.

Mari kita lihat, bagaimana kehidupanku sekarang…

"Waah, kerjaanmu udah kelar Mimi-ge? Tumben cepat" sapa Henry. (pake nama ajah ya, daripada aku sebutin mereka pake kata papa dan mama, gak keren donk haha)

"Nae, mana si bocah? Udah pulang sekolah belum tuh anak?" sahut Zhou Mi.

"Tuh, jelas-jelas ada lagi duduk di sana! Ckckck," jawab Henry sebal. 'Bocah? Panggilan macam apa itu! Dasar hidung panjang kemancungan!' batinku sambil mengunyah keripik singkong yang muantab banget.

"Henry, aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bocah, ayo ke sini. Ada yang ingin papa bicarakan," panggil Zhou Mi.

"Iya, pa!" jawabku sebal, udah cukup bete aku sama si mancung yang selalu panggil aku bocah.

Tapi akhirnya aku menurut saja dan kami pun merapat, entah mengapa papa terlihat tidak tenang.

"Mian, aku ingin menikah…" Zhou Mi berkata pelan, merasa tak enak hati.

Seketika itu juga aku syok berat, bagai terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Apa? Menikah? Bagaimana denganku? Bagaimana dengan kehidupan kami semua? Alhasil, suasana hening berlangsung selama 2 menit.

"Siapa calonnya? Kenapa gege tak pernah cerita sebelumnya kalau gege punya pacar?" kata Henry, berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Sekitar 2 tahun terakhir ini. Benar nih? Tak apa-apa jika aku menikah dalam waktu dekat ini? Kau bersedia mengurus Wookie?"

"Of course. Wookie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Henry, memperhatikanku yang diam tak bergeming.

"Iya, aku akan coba mengerti. Toh kenyataan bahwa kalian namja yang masih normal tidak akan berubah. Asalkan papa bahagia aku juga bahagia. Jangan pikirkan aku…" jawabku sambil menunduk, tak berani menatap mereka. Sungguh… Aku sangat syok.

"Papa merasa tak enak hati padamu. Maafkan papa yang egois…" kata Zhou Mi dan langsung memelukku erat. Akupun menangis sekencang-kencangnya dalam pelukannya. Henry hanya bisa terus mengusap kepalaku dan berkata, "Don't sad. Everything's gonna be alright…"

Setelah 1 jam mereka menenangkanku, aku berusaha memasang senyum dan berkata, "Papa, ah bukan ahjussi. Semoga berbahagia, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku menyayangimu selalu."

"Nae, papa juga sangat menyayangimu bocahku tersayang, tak peduli siapapun dirimu." balas Zhou Mi dengan senyum menawan yang penuh kasih sayang. Huwaaaaa, papaaaaaaa!

"Berbahagialah gege. Jangan lupa kenalkan pada kami. Wookie, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan calon istri papa?" tanya Henry yang kini menggembungkan pipinya, selalu terlihat imut dibalik kekesalannya (kalian bayangkan sendiri ya betapa imutnya Henry hehehe). Aku geregetan sama mama! Jelas-jelas mama terlihat kesal! Tapi malah ngajak aku ketemu calon istri papa. Mama nih, huwaaaaaaaa!

"Tentu saja aku harus bertemu. Weeeq!" jawabku meledek.

Hari-haripun berlalu. Tak terasa 1 minggu lagi akan diselenggarakan pernikahan antara Zhou Mi dan kekasih yang amat DICINTAINYA itu! Jelas saja ia mencintainya! Hingga mampu menelantarkan aku dan Henry.

"Ahjussi, bagaimana pun juga ikhlaskanlah dia," kataku pada Henry yang sedang duduk di sofa, terperangkap dalam kegalauannya.

"Aku hanya sedih karena aku belum menikah. Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa memanggilku ahjussi sekarang," balasnya tanpa memandangku.

"Bohong! Aku tahu kau mencintainya!"

"Please SILENT! Kalau gak tahu apa-apa gak usah banyak omong deh! Emangnya tahu apa kau Wookie!" Henry membentakku dan seketika itu juga aku menangis.

Henry segera memeluk dan mengusap kepalaku sembari berkata, "Sorry… Aku terlalu sensitif. Aku tahu kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku harus melepaskannya…"

Aku tidak berkata apapun lagi dan hanya menangis. Mereka berdua bukanlah orang yang bisa kupanggil papa dan mama lagi. Kuingat masa dimana Zhou Mi dan Henry untuk pertama kalinya mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Semenjak kepergian appa dan ummaku, aku seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa menangis sepanjang hari. Namun mereka berhasil merubah kebiasaanku.

Inilah kejadian yang terjadi saat itu. Di suatu malam 2 tahun yang lalu, masa setelah aku kehilangan kedua orang tuaku.

"Wookie, kau harus makan. Appa dan ummamu akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini," bujuk Henry.

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku gak mau!" bentakku. Aku pun segera berlari keluar dari rumah yang kami bertiga tinggali bersama.

"Wookie! Kembali!" teriak Henry.

Aku tak menurutinya, hanya terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku baru sadar kalo aku sudah berlari hingga ke jalan raya. Entah mengapa, saat itu aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak mampu bergerak. Tiba-tiba ada sorot lampu menyilaukan mataku, sebuah truk yang melaju tepat ke arahku. Aku kaget dan sangat takut, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan mengira ajal segera datang menjemputku. Namun dengan cepat Henry menangkapku, kami berhasil menghindar dan terjatuh bersama. Tapi ZHOU MI! Saat itu, aku kaget melihat Zhou Mi yang tergeletak di sana, tak sadarkan diri, bergelimang darah, tepat di depan mataku dan Henry! Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Henry segera mengeluarkan HP-nya dan memanggil ambulance.

"Sorry, aku bodoh… Setelah menangkapmu, aku malah membatu… Andai Zhou Mi tidak mendorong kita, dia pasti tak akan mengalami hal ini…." Henry berkata dengan suara yang bercampur aduk dengan tangisan. Aku pun hanya membisu.

"Don't be sad. It's not your fault…." Henry berusaha menenangkanku dengan pelukannya. Saat itu, dia pasti tahu kalau aku sangat syok hingga tak sanggup berbicara, bahkan seperempat tetes air mata pun tak mampu mengalir dari mataku.

Setelah 2 hari, Zhou Mi akhirnya sadar. Ditemani Henry, kuberanikan diriku untuk mengunjunginya di rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah makan?" itulah kalimat yang pertama kali dilontarkan Zhou Mi setelah aku masuk ke kamarnya dan berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya bersama Henry, bahkan aku belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil saja aku papa, dan panggilah Henry mama. Anggap saja kami berdua sebagai pengganti ayah dan ibumu. Tapi jangan kau pikir kami homo ya haha," candanya diikuti tawa kecil.

"Jangan tangisi mereka terus menerus. Ayah dan ibumu akan sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Hiduplah dengan baik demi mereka," sambungnya.

Tiba-tiba aku menangis, air mataku tumpah bagaikan banjir bandang (siapkan perahu karet!). Henry pun memelukku. Kata-kata dan pengorbanan Zhou Mi serta pelukan Henry sungguh menguatkanku. Berkat serangkaian kejadian itulah, aku masih hidup sampai sekarang ini. ~Flash Back End!~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Are you ready, Wookie?"

"Tentu saja! Let's Go!"

Hari ini, aku dan Henry akan menghadiri pernikahan Zhou Mi. Secepat kilat, secepat petir yang menyambar, kami sampai di sana. Tak lama, pesta pernikahan pun dimulai. Mereka memasuki ruangan dengan perlahan, terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku jadi mengingat appa dan ummaku. Aku yakin appa dan ummaku pasti dulu sebahagia itu.

"Selamat ya," ucap Henry pada Zhou Mi saat menyalaminya.

"Selamat ya ahjussi," ucapku juga.

"Aku masih belum terbiasa mendengarmu memanggilku ahjussi haha," kata Zhou Mi membalas ucapan selamat yang kuberikan.

"Istri ahjussi cantik kok," kataku memuji. Tapi memang beneran cantik kok, aku saja terpana melihatnya hahaha.

"Gomawo, kau juga imut," balas istri Zhou Mi sambil tersenyum.

Setelah berjam-jam lamanya. Pesta pernikahan pun berakhir. Rasanya kalau aku sudah masuk surga nanti, aku ingin menuntut appa dan ummaku yang membuatku jadi anak yatim piatu!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sabtu pagi yang begitu cerah ini kulalui dengan berjalan-jalan di dalam taman. Sudah setengah tahun berlalu semenjak Zhou Mi menikah. Henry sudah terbiasa hanya hidup berdua denganku, meski masih mencintai Zhou Mi di dalam hatinya. Kapan yah Zhou Mi dan Henry akan bersatu? Aku akan request sama author tuk nyatuin mereka! Lihat ajah nanti hohoho! Aku senang sekali karena Henry lebih memperhatikanku sekarang. Siapa sih yang gak mau diperhatiin sama namja seganteng dan seimut Henry hehehe. Tapi sayangnya, aku gak bisa dapat perhatian dari namja yang ganteng, mancung, dan berkaki panjang seperti Zhou Mi lagi, huwaaaaaaaa!

"Wookie!"

Aku pun menghentikan langkahku mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilku. Ternyata itu adalah Kyuhyun, teman sekelasku. Tampan sekali! Uwaaw! So HANDSOME!

"Ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah gelisah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku padanya. Aduuh, rasanya seperti mimpi bisa ketemu lagi sama namja seganteng Kyuhyun.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kuberitahu. Tapi ingat! Ini hanya boleh menjadi rahasia kita berdua." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku, lalu ia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya.

"Wookie, saranghae. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" responku spontan.

Apakah ini akan menjadi awal dari kisah percintaan KyuWook? Kita tunggu saja di chapter berikutnya!

-_TBC_-

Salam kenal yah semuanya =D

Karena saya masih termasuk baru, mian ya atas segala kekurangan yang ada…

Mohon reviewnya ya ^^~


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 2**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort **

**Disclaimer : asli.. asli.. asli buatan author**

**Warning : Jangan bosan-bosan ya bacanya! () Hahaha pokoknya Happy Reading guys! =D**

…**.**

"Wookie, saranghae. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa!" responku spontan.

Kyuhyun? Apakah orang ini sudah gila? Atau pede habis dengan kegantengannya sih? Apa dia pikir aku akan langsung menerimanya? Masa baru ketemu langsung nembak? Ngobrol saja gak pernah!

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya padaku dengan tatapan heran.

"Apanya yang gwenchana! Mana ada dateng-dateng langsung nembak!" balasku.

"Hahahahaha!" tawanya yang sukses membuatku tambah bingung.

Kenapa malah ketawa ya? Ah, dia pasti udah gila!

"Mianhae, cuma lagi pengen iseng. Bercanda doank kok," ucapnya.

Oh, cuma bercanda? Tapi aku masih curiga dengan si namja ganteng yang tersenyum di depanku dengan semeringai evilnya ini. Mencurigakan!

"Gimana kalau kita pacaran beneran? Selama ini aku cukup tertarik padamu kok. Tertarik dengan betapa anehnya wajahmu. Hahahaha," Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"OK, kalau memang itu maumu.." jawabku dengan nada yakin.

Segera kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan mencium bibirnya singkat. Rasakan kau! Hahaha!

"Woow! Berani sekali kau! Aku jadi makin suka!" katanya.

Respon macam apa itu? Oh noooo… Aku merasakan… Firasat buruk! Aaaaaaaaaaa….

"Hmmmmpphh"

Apa-apaan dia! Tiba-tiba bibirku dicium! Gak dilepas-lepas lagi ciumannya! Huweeee! Aku kan masih kelas 2 SMP. Masih belum siap dicium namja seganteng Kyuhyun.

"See you, chagi! Kita lanjutin besok ya!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun pun langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

'Dasar orang aneh. Masa aku ditinggalin begitu saja!' bantinku. Namun apa daya, aku hanya mampu membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja. Lagipula, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli. Perasaan senang sekaligus bingung merasukiku atas kejadian ini.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Saat malam tiba…

"Ahjussiiiiiiiii!" panggilku pada Henry yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia baru pulang dari kerjaan manggungnya sebagai personil Suju M.

Aku segera berlari dan memeluknya. BRUUUUKK!

"Gwenchana?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah punya pacar! Ganteng lagi!" balasku.

"Congratz ya," katanya sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku. "Mulai sekarang panggil saja aku hyung. Rasanya aku tidak terlalu cocok dengan panggilan ahjussi. Tidak sesuai dengan wajahku…"

"Okay hyung. Malam ini aku mau tidur sekamar sama hyung ya!" pintaku dengan nada girang.

"Sip, Wookie."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mendadak aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kulihat jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, tapi Henry tidak sedang tidur. Ia memandangi foto Zhou Mi. Pasti ia masih belum bisa melupakan Mimi kemancungan itu! Kasihan Henry… Harusnya tadi aku tidak mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Aku takut itu malah akan membuatnya tambah jealous, dia kan masih jomblo.

"Hyung, maap ya… Aku dengan girangnya bilang udah punya pacar… Aku gak memikirkan perasaan hyung…" akhirnya kuberanikan diriku untuk mengatakannya.

"No problem. Aku ngerti kok…" balasnya.

"Hyung, yang tabah ya…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Akhirnya hari Senin pun tiba. Sebagai murid yang baik, mau tak mau aku harus datang ke sekolah. GAK BANGET DEH!

"Wookie!" Baru saja aku melewati gerbang sekolah, namun sudah ada yang memanggilku pagi-pagi begini. Rasanya kok mirip sama suara Kyuhyun.

GREB! "Waaaaaaa" responku spontan. Tiba-tiba ada yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku pun segera menengok.

"Kyuhyun!" bentakku, kaget banget rasanya tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti ini.

"Kok aku dibentak? Kita kan udah pacaran," balasnya.

"Tapi ini kan lagi di sekolah…" jawabku. Aduuuuh, aku deg-degan banget kayaknya aku emang beneran suka sama dia. Gimana nih?

"Minggu ini kita kencan yuk. Ayolah chagi!" bujuk Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya. "Wookie!"

"Ah, nae… Kita kencan," kataku, setelah tersadar dari ketidakpercayaanku. Baru Sabtu lalu aku diajak pacaran dan berciuman dengan Kyuhyun. Kemudian Minggu ini aku bisa kencan dengannya. Aku pasti lagi beruntung. OMG! I don't believe it!

"Hari Minggu nanti, aku jemput kamu di rumahmu ya!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Haaaa! Memangnya kamu tahu dimana rumahku?" tanyaku heran.

"Tahu donk. Masa rumah pacar sendiri saja, aku gak tahu sih," jawab Kyuhyun.

Gombal sekali namja ini, ckckck.

"Aku jamin deh! Asalkan bersama Kyuhyun, namja super duper GANTENG dan ROMANTIS ini. Pasti siapapun akan langsung melupakan dunianya. Dan hanya akan terfokus padaku seorang," lanjutnya.

"Nae chagi…" jawabku sambil tersenyum, menanggapi perkataannya yang menurutku sangat pede habis.

CHUU! Aku pun langsung mencium pipinya, tanpa disuruh dan tanpa aba-aba. Rasakan kau!

"Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Tunggu Wookie! Aku ikut!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Setelah sekian lama, sekarang saatnya kita ikuti sudut pandang Henry.

~~Henry POV~~

Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, saat kuingat dirimu yang kini telah menikah dengan orang lain. Padahal selama ini aku terus mencintaimu… Semakin hari semakin dalam….

"Mochi, bagaimana kabarmu dan Wookie?" tanya Zhou Mi padaku.

Sore ini aku dan Zhou Mi sedang berada di salah satu kafe menikmati secangkir kopi dan roti asal Perancis yang begitu enak. Nyum Nyum Nyum… Enak banget deh pokoknya!

"Kami baik-baik saja kok. Everything's gonna be alright! Don't worry!" jawabku sambil tetap mengunyah roti yang begitu enak. Gara-gara kelamaan tinggal sama Wookie, aku jadi ogah banget sama yang namanya berhenti mengunyah makanan saat harus menjawab pertanyaan orang lain.

"Mianhae… Gara-gara aku, kau jadi sedih…" ucapnya.

What? Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan….

"Darimana gege tahu?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya curiga.

"Wookie…" jawabnya singkat.

WHAT? Gak gua sangka tuh anak mulutnya ember kali! WOOKIE! AWAS KAU!

"Apa saja yang dikatakannya?" tanyaku kesal.

"Dia cuma bilang kalau kau sangat sedih. Saat kau tidur sekamar dengan Wookie, kau tidak tidur dan hanya memperhatikan fotoku…" jawab Zhou Mi dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku lagi. Rasanya aku tidak ingin mempercayai Wookie lagi!

"Nae, cuma itu…"

Cuma? OMG! Itu lebih dari cuma. Kalau sudah pulang nanti, akan kucincang-cincang jarinya! KUBLENDER! Dan kuminum! Ditambahin gula, susu kental, coklat… Pasti enak banget! Rasanya udah gak sabaran nih! (Buset dah! Sadis amat!)

"Henry…."

Baru saja aku mau mengambil kopi yang tersuguh di atas meja, namun Zhou Mi langsung menggenggam tanganku. Astaga! Jantungku rasanya mau copot! Mendengar suaranya… Melihat wajahnya… Dengan begitu saja, dadaku merasa sangat sesak. Apalagi sekarang ini kami berada dalam keadaan yang begitu dekat. Rasanya aku makin gak kuat….

"Apa yang kau rasakan sebenarnya? Ceritakanlah padaku…" bujuk Mimi-ge.

"Nothing!" jawabku singkat. Segera aku bangkit berdiri dari tempatku dan pergi meninggalkannya, tanpa pamit.

Saat ini, aku tidak ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepada Zhou Mi.

~~Henry POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"WOOKIE!" teriak Henry padaku. Padahal ia baru saja pulang, tapi kenapa sudah teriak-teriak?

"Kenapa hyung?" tanyaku. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan firasat buruk… Huweeeee!

"Cerita apa kau pada Mimi-ge?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan yang mengerikan.

Ups! Ketahuan nih! Oh nooooooo…

Bisa kalian bayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku?

1. Aku tak bisa kabur dari Henry.

2. Aku dimarahin habis-habisan.

3. Aku disunat-sunat (maksudku dipukul-pukul di bagian pantat, cuma pake tangan sih).

4. Aku dipeluk sama Henry (setelah kemarahannya mereda).

5. Aku dicium, di bagian pipi (setelah akhirnya ia benar-benar jadi gemes sama keimutanku).

Ternyata, wajah imutku ini berguna juga. Selain berguna untuk menggaet Kyuhyun, berguna juga tuk dapat ciuman di pipi dari Henry. Horeeeee!

"Kalau sama kau, rasanya jadi susah untuk marah," ucap Henry sambil tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah. Untuk kali ini kau hyung maapkan."

"Yeah! Thanks hyung!" balasku girang sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tanpa terasa hari Minggu yang dinanti pun tiba. Kyuhyun menjemputku dan saat ini kami sedang nonton di bioskop bersama.

"Kyuhyun!" seruku.

"Kenapa? Memangnya gak boleh kalau aku sandaran di bahumu? Kamu kan pacarku," balasnya dengan nada merayu.

Bukannya gak boleh. Hanya saja hal itu akan benar-benar membuatku sangat deg-degan. Ditambah lagi sekarang kami lagi nonton film yang romantis banget. Bagaimana ini? Rasanya jantungku mau copot.

"Chagi…" panggilku singkat.

"Ya? Kenapa chagi?"

Semenjak jadian dengannya, ada satu hal yang selalu membuatku penasaran. Apa alasan sebenarnya menjadikanku sebagai pacarnya?

"Kenapa kau memilihku tuk menjadi pacarmu?" tanyaku dengan segenap keberanian. Jujur saja, aku cukup ragu untuk menanyakan hal itu. Tapi lebih baik bertanya, kan?

Dua menit pun berlalu dan tak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa gak jawab?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mian… Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya sekarang…" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah.

Jawaban macam apa itu? Sungguh mengecewakan! Padahal aku ingin ia bilang kalau ia menyukaiku! Huweeeeeee!

Akhirnya aku pun langsung menyerah dan tidak memaksanya untuk menjawab lagi.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Setelah menonton bioskop, kami pun pergi makan ke salah satu restoran yang tidak jauh dari bioskop. Aku pun mulai mempertanya-tanyakan di dalam hatiku… Sebenarnya Kyuhyun menyukaiku atau tidak? Ah, ia pasti tak menyukaiku! Buktinya ia tidak ingin memberitahukan alasannya menjadikanku pacarnya. Pasti ia hanya main-main denganku! Huweeeeee! Kyuhyun jahat!

"Kyuhyun…" panggilku.

"Nae?"

"Aku pergi dulu! Mendadak aku gak ada mood buat makan!" seruku.

"Kenapa begitu chagi?" tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

"Entahlah, aku muak denganmu. Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka berpacaran tanpa alasan seperti ini! Cari saja orang lain kalau kau hanya ingin bermain-main!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

"Woookie!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari mengejarnya. Tapi usahanya tak berhasil, Wookie sudah menghilang begitu saja.

Sementara itu….

"Nae?" jawab Henry menanggapi panggilan yang masuk di HP-nya.

"Istrinya Zhou Mi baru saja meninggal tadi pagi. Zhou Mi… Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi padanya! Aku takut dia bunuh diri!"

TUUUT! Itulah kalimat yang terdengar terakhir kalinya sebelum telepon terputus.

"OH SHIT MAN!" seru Henry.

Henry pun segera menelopon Zhou Mi, tapi apa yang terjadi? Tak diangkat!

"Gege! Angkat bodoh! Jangan membuat khawatir!"

Apa yang terjadi pada Zhou Mi? Bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook selanjutnya?

-_TBC_-

Thx for Reading… Review please? ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 3**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**plus Yesung**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : So pasti asli buatan author!**

**Warning : Semoga saja chapter ini lebih baik daripada chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih atas saran yang masuk. Happy Reading! =D**

…**.**

"Gege! Angkat bodoh! Jangan membuat khawatir!"

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ah, kenapa bisa begini sih? Mau kata Mimi-ge menikah lagi kek! Atau apa kek! Aku tetap paling sedih kalau aku harus mengetahui bahwa ia tak bahagia dan mati dalam keadaan seperti ini. Gak boleh! Aku gak boleh mikir kayak begitu! Aku harus menemukannya sekarang!' batin Henry dalam hati.

Segera ia beranjak keluar rumah, berusaha mencari ke tempat yang mungkin di datangi Zhou Mi. 'Kuharap ia ada di sana… Aku harus cepat!' batinnya sambil terus berlari, seakan tak ada yang mampu menghentikannya. Meski hujan mulai turun dan semakin deras, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Zhou Mi POV~~

Kenapa? Kenapa Kau memanggilnya begitu cepat? Aku begitu mencintainya! Kami baru menikah sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu! Dan sebelum menikah, kami sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun! Aku selalu mencintainya selama 2 tahun 6 bulan! Bahkan lebih beberapa minggu! Kalau memang ini cara-Mu mengambilnya dariku! OK! FINE! Lebih baik aku MATI! Lihat! Di sini ada jembatan, kan? Di bawahnya ada air sungai yang deras, kan? Gampang kok kalau aku mau mati! Tinggal terjun! Dan semua END!

"Gegeeeeeeeeeee!" tiba-tiba kudengar ada suara yang berteriak memanggilku.

Henry? Bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku di sini? Mengganggu acara bunuh diriku saja!

"Gege! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!" pintanya padaku sambil menarik tanganku.

"Lepaskan! Jangan ganggu aku! Biarkan aku sendiri!" bentakku sambil menghempaskan tangannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya serius.

"BUNUH DIRI!" jawabku kasar. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"YES! I'm so so and SO CRAZY!"

"PABHO! Ayo kita pergi dari sini!"

"Sekali tidak! Tetap TIDAK!"

"Jangan membantah!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I WON'T DO THAT!"

"You don't understand! HOW SAD I AM!"

PLAAAAAK!

"Aku mengerti! Tapi apa kau sudah GILA!" bentaknya setelah menamparku. Tak kusangka ia akan menamparku barusan. Sakit sekali… Meski hatiku jauh lebih sakit… Pasti Henry menamparku sekuat tenaga.

"Gege kita pulang ya… Ke rumah kita," kata Henry lembut sambil memelukku. Membuat air mataku jatuh lebih deras lagi. Berbeda dengan air mata kesedihan yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Air mataku yang kini berjatuhan mengisyaratkan perasaan nyaman dari kelembutan Henry yang kuterima….

~~Zhou Mi POV- END~~

BRUUUK! Zhou Mi mendadak ambruk dalam pelukan Henry.

"Mimi-ge? Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Henry tak mendapatkan jawaban. Segera ia melepaskan pelukannya tuk melihat keadaan Zhou Mi.

"Mimi-ge! Mimi-ge!" panggilnya sambil terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Zhou Mi yang dingin, namun tetap tak ada respon balik.

"OH SHIT! Dia pingsan!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dan sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun….

~~Kyuhyun POV~~

Damn! Ia salah paham… HP-nya tak diangkat pula. Justru aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud main-main. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyukai Wookie. Bahkan soal bahwa aku nembak dia itu karena 'iseng', itu semua bohong! Aku terpaksa berbohong karena takut ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya. Fakta mengenai pertemuanku dengan Wookie pagi itu, itu semua adalah unsur kesengajaan dariku.

Aku sungguh pabho! Karena kesalahanku sendiri, sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah (karena aku tak tahu lagi kemana aku harus pergi, makanya aku pulang saja). Padahal aku seharusnya sedang berduaan dengan Wookie sekarang, menikmati kencan kami.

Kurasa… Wookie memang tidak sesabar yang kuduga. Mungkin aku terlalu menganggap enteng hubungan kami. Aku harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini. Akan kukatakan bahwa aku menyukainya! Mungkin dia ada di rumahnya! Aku harus bergegas sekarang!

"Mau kemana kau?"

Aduuuh... Matilah aku! Umma sudah pulang ternyata. Padahal, aku baru saja melangkahkan kaki di ruang tamu. Apes banget!

"Mau keluar sebentar…" jawabku singkat.

"Kyu… Apa kau tuli?"

"Tuli?" tanyaku balik. Kenapa aku malah dikatain tuli?

"Jelas-jelas di luar lagi hujan! Apa kau tidak dengar!" bentaknya.

"Owh…"

Waduh! Bagaimana ini? Pasti ummaku gak bakal izinin aku keluar sekarang.

"Pokoknya kau gak boleh keluar!"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"Karena musim hujan itu rawan penyakit!"

Aish! Sudah kuduga itulah yang akan ia jawab. Dasar ibu-ibu zaman bahela! Otaknya masih kayak manusia tahun 80-an! Mana zaman lagi, khawatirin anak sampai segitunya!

"Tapi ini hujan… Bukan musim hujan!" kataku ngeles.

"Ya karena hujan, berarti ini musim hujan!" balas ummaku ngotot.

"Byee Umma!"

"KYUHYUUUUN! KEMBALI KAU!"

Berkat kata 'bye' dan segenap keberanianku, aku berhasil kabur dari ummaku. Buat apa adu mulut sama umma? Buang-buang waktu saja!

Mengingat rumah Wookie yang cukup dekat dari rumahku, aku pun berlari dengan mengerahkan segenap kekuatanku, berharap dapat menemui Wookie secepatnya.

GREEB! Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang membekap mulutku dan mengekang kedua tanganku. Bagaimana ini? Aku disekap di jalanan yang begitu sepi!

"Hmmmmmph"

"Jangan bergerak! Dan jangan banyak bersuara!" gertak namja itu.

Aku pun meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggunya. Tapi tak berhasil karena tenaganya jauh lebih kuat.

Lalu apa yang terjadi? Seseorang yang datang bersama namja itu merogoh celanaku dan mengambil dompetku dengan cepat. DASAR PENCURI!

DUUUUG! Tiba-tiba kepalaku dipukul dengan batu. Sakit sekali!

Setelah melakukan semua itu, mereka langsung pergi meninggalkanku yang tergelak dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepala.

"Umma! Ada yang terluka! " Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang yeojya.

"Cepat panggil ambulance!" Terdengar pula teriakan seorang ahjuma.

Kesadaranku seakan hampir menghilang… Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi…. Tuhan… Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kuat… Aku ingin menemui Wookie… Hanya Wookie….

~~Kyuhyun POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Huwaaaaa! Kyuhyun jahat! Huwaaaaaaaaa! Kyuhyun jahat banget! Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyuhyun super jahat sekali!"

Saat ini di sebuah taman, terlihat seorang namja penuh kesedihan yang imut plus ganteng. Namja itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah aku sendiri. Ryeowook. Atau yang lebih akrab dengan panggilan Wookie.

Ditengah tangisanku, seorang namja terlihat pabho namun manis, mendadak muncul di hadapanku.

"Woii! Kalau mau teriak sambil nangis jangan di sini! Ini tempat umum tahu!"

Haaaaaa? Di hari Minggu dimana aku kabur di tengah kencanku sendiri, aku malah dimarahi sama namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dan tak jelas identitasnya!

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa kau? Berani-beraninya memarahiku! Suka-suka aku donk mau ngapain di sini! Memangnya kau pikir ini taman nenek moyangmu apa!" bentakku balik. Aku tak sudi dimarahin sama orang kayak dia!

"Memangnya kau tak pernah diajari sopan santun?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Masa aku dikatain gak pernah diajari sopan santun sih? Huweeeee!

"Sini biar kuajari."

"Ogah!" jawabku ketus.

"Kukasih tahu ya bocah! Kalau di tempat umum itu, kita gak boleh berteriak terlalu keras."

"Aku bukan bocah!" bantahku yang tidak terima atas ucapannya.

"Orang yang gak tahu sopan santun pantas disebut bocah," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Astaganaga! Pintar sekali kau bicara!"

Padahal dari tampangnya, dia pasti masih SMA!

"Ya sudah… Aku minta maap deh, sudah memarahimu seenaknya. Siapa namamu?" tanya namja manis itu.

What? Tanya nama? Dia mau minta maap saja aku sudah kaget.

"Ryeowook imnida. But you can call me Wookie," jawabku panjang lebar. Hehehe.

"Yesung imnida," balasnya.

Yesung? Namanya keren. Kalau dipikir-pikir orangnya juga lumayan keren…

"Kelas berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"2 SMP. Kau?"

"2 SMA. Ternyata kita beda 3 tahun. Kupikir kau masih SD," ucap Yesung sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jahat!" responku singkat.

"Hahaha mian ya," katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aduuh! Senyumannya sungguh mempesona. Gimana kalau aku jadi suka sama dia? Kok rasanya aku gampang banget yang namanya suka sama seseorang ya? Dulu, waktu aku ditembak Kyuhyun, aku bisa langsung suka sama dia. Dan sekarang…

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman ya," katanya, dengan nada yang terdengar sangat ramah.

"Nae, sudah pasti," jawabku sambil memaksakan senyum termanisku.

"Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman dekat."

Apa dia bilang? Teman dekat? Baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan orang yang sangat SKSD, Sok Kenal Sok dekat.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah punya pacar? Kalau kau sudah punya, aku tak akan mengganggumu. Mengingat banyak sekali yang orang yang menyukai sesama jenis. Kau tahu kan kalau hal itu sudah sangat wajar saat ini?" tanyanya padaku, bermaksud memastikan.

"Hmmmmm…"

Hanya itu responku. Rasanya aku sangat malas untuk mengakui kalau aku sudah punya pacar saat ini.

"Entah itu pacarmu namja atau yeoja pun, tetap saja ia bisa cemburu," jelasnya.

"Nae… Kau sendiri sudah punya?" tanyaku balik.

"Belum. Masih single!" jawabnya.

"Owh begitu…" responku singkat. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa jawaban itu sungguh memuaskan.

"Kenapa kau menangis tadi? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa cerita padaku," tawar Yesung dengan wajah yang sepertinya berusaha dibuat meyakinkan.

"Ani, tidak usah…"

"Kalau begitu… Bagaimana kalau kita makan bareng saja? Hari sudah sore dan perutku lapar. Kau pasti lapar!" ajak Yesung yang langsung saja menarik tanganku pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Aku pun menerima tawarannya dan tak berusaha melepaskan tanganku darinya sama sekali. Meski baru mengenalnya, tak ada sedikit pun keraguan dalam hatiku tuk menolaknya. Kurasa… Aku mulai menyukainya….

Akankah Ryeowook menyukai Yesung? Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini? Kehidupan seperti apakah yang akan dilalui Zhou Mi dan Henry selanjutnya?

-_TBC_-

Thx for Reading this chapter!

Mian, atas segala kekurangan yang ada..

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 4**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**plus Yesung & Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Asli banget buatan author! Dijamin suka! **

**(maunya sih gitu hehe)**

**Warning : Jangan dibakar ya FF nya!**

**Happy Reading! =D**

…**.**

Aku pun menerima tawarannya dan tak berusaha melepaskan tanganku darinya sama sekali. Meski baru mengenalnya, tak ada sedikit pun keraguan dalam hatiku tuk menolaknya. Kurasa… Aku mulai menyukainya….

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wookie!" panggil Henry.

"Nae?"

Aku baru saja pulang ke rumah, setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesung.

"Coba tebak! Siapa yang datang?" seru Henry dengan nada girang.

Yang datang? Kuperhatikan tempat dimana kami menaruh semua sepatu. Ternyata, di sana ada sepasang sepatu yang bukan milikku maupun Henry. Tapi milik siapa itu? Sepertinya aku tahu, tapi aku lupa.

"Ayo sini!" pintanya.

Aku pun segera menghampiri Henry dan mengikutinya. Kami pun berhenti tepat di depan kamar Henry, mendapati seseorang bertubuh jangkung dan berparas tampan sedang tertidur di atas ranjang.

"Papaaaaaaa!" seruku (spontan karena kaget setengah mati).

Seketika Henry melotot ke arahku.

"Ah! Mian.. Maksudku ahjussi. Ah tapi, aku kan mulai memanggilmu dengan hyung, bolehkah aku memanggilnya hyung juga?" kataku setelah menyadari kesalahanku, aku kan sudah tak boleh memanggilnya papa lagi. Huweeeeee!

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Henry singkat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Mimi hyung bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku dengan sangat heran.

"Istrinya meninggal…"

"WHAT!" responku spontan. "Meninggal? Istrinya Mimi hyung meninggal?"

"Ia meninggal karena dibunuh…"

"DIBUNUH?"

"Ia dibunuh pagi ini. Saat Mimi-ge sedang bekerja dan tidak ada di rumah, ada maling yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mencuri perhiasan yang ada. Sepertinya maling tersebut panik karena mendapati ada seseorang, yaitu istri Mimi-ge, di dalam rumah itu. Mungkin karena itulah maling tersebut membunuhnya," jelas Henry.

"Sungguh tragis…" kataku, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Henry.

"Lalu kenapa Mimi hyung bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ceritanya panjang… Kau mandi dulu saja. Setelah itu akan kuceritakan semuanya."

Setelah aku mandi, Henry menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Zhou Mi. Kesimpulanku adalah 'Henry masih sangat mencintai Zhou Mi sampai saat ini' Waaaw! So Sweet!

"Hyung, kau jaga Mimi hyung saja dulu! Kau pasti mau kan? Hehehe," kataku, bermaksud menggoda Henry.

"Wookie mah!" responnya, dengan tampang bete (pokoknya terlihat imut banget deh).

"Kih sana! Kasihan Mimi kalau entar pas bangun gak ada orang di sampingnya. Hahaha, aku mau ke kamar dulu ya!"

Aku pun segera ngacir ke kamarku dan menelepon Kyuhyun.

TUUUT! TUUUUT! TUUUUUT!

Sialan! Angkat BRENGSEK!

BRAAAAK! Kubanting HP-ku dan jatuh tepat di atas ranjang (gak bakalan rusak deh hehehe).

"Mati saja kau! I don't care! And I don't mind!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tiga hari setelah kematiannya, istri Zhou Mi dibakar. Aku dan Henry sepakat akan terus menemani Zhou Mi selama 1 minggu setelah peristiwa kematian itu. Henry meminta semua jadwal kerjanya dibatalkan, sedangkan aku izin tidak masuk sekolah. Hehehe senang sih gak masuk sekolah, 1 minggu pula (Cihuuuuuuy). Apalagi selama aku gak masuk sekolah, Yesung sempat datang ke rumahku, meski cuma sekali. Tapi kalau harus ada orang yang mati baru bisa bolos. Mending gak usah deh! Huwaaaaaa!

Akhirnya… Senin, alias 1 minggu setelah kematian istrinya Zhou Mi pun tiba. Aku harus masuk sekolah lagi… Huweeeeee! I HATE SCHOOL!

Aku pun memasuki kelas dengan wajah 'Super Duper Bete'.

"Wooooooookie!" panggil salah satu teman sekelasku.

"Gwenchana?"

"Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit! Sudah dari seminggu yang lalu!"

"Owh…." responku singkat.

"Haaa? Hanya itu responmu?" tanya teman sekelasku itu, terlihat sangat syok dengan responku.

"Whaaaaaat? Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit?"

"Dasar telmi!" bentaknya.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Aku pun langsung ngacir meninggalkan teman sekelasku itu. Dan… Seeeeerr.. Aku pun kembali menghampirinya.

"Eiiiit, tunggu dulu!" panggilku pada temanku itu.

"Apa?"

"Kyuhyun ada di rumah sakit mana?" tanyaku sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…."

Dua menit berlalu dan aku hanya mendengarnya berkata 'hmmmmmmm' tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lemot! Jadi dia di rumah sakit mana?" bentakku.

"Bentar! Lagi mikir nih!" balasnya.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…."

Ia pun kembali mengatakan 'hmmmmmmm'. Yaaah, aku harus kembali menunggu jawaban dari si PABHO ini.

"Aha! I know! Dia ada di Rumah Sakit Meong Meong," responnya mendadak.

"Dasar IDIOT!" marahku padanya.

"Lho! Harusnya kau berterima kasih! Kenapa malah marah?"

"Ogah! Buat apa berterima kasih! 5 menit tau! 5 menit! Cuma buat denger jawaban dari orang IDIOT!" bentakku kasar.

"Dasar tidak tahu berterima kasih!" responnya, tidak terima dengan perkataanku.

DUUUUUG!

"Aaaaaww…." Ia pun meringis setelah mendapatkan pukulan dariku tepat di bagian wajahnya.

"Jangan sesekali menuntut ucapan terima kasih jika kau tak pantas mendapatkannya!" kataku ngotot.

Kutinggalkan temanku yang masih meringis. Kurasa aku memukulnya terlaru keras. Meski aku tahu dia tidak salah. Malah kesannya aku yang salah sekarang. Uuups! Aku benar-benar salah! XD hahaha bodoh amat ah =P

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Siang harinya di rumah sakit…

"Ennngggh!"

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya pun membelalak saat mendapatiku tengah berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Wookie?" responnya kaget.

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi padamu? Mian, baru datang sekarang…" ucapku padanya.

"Tak apa chagi…" balasnya sembari membenarkan posisinya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanyaku tuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Tentu saja tidak…" jawabnya lemas.

"Apa kau terluka sangat parah di kepalamu?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja karena kau marah padaku..."

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun seketika membuatku membatu. Deg-degan banget rasanya….

"Di hari kita kencan… Ada orang yang membekapku, mencuri dompetku, dan memukul kepalaku. Padahal saat itu, aku sedang menuju rumahmu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan…"

Keheningan sempat melingkupi kami sejenak, barulah ia melanjutkan kalimatnya…

"Saranghae Wookie… Aku tak main-main, percayalah padaku…"

Kami pun bertatapan mata intens, cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya aku memalingkan wajah darinya, karena ada 1 hal yang kusadari. Rasanya hampa saat mendengar ungkapannya barusan. Karena… Aku jauh lebih menginginkan Yesung, namja yang baru saja kukenal seminggu yang lalu….

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Henry POV~~

Sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu, Zhou Mi menikah, meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan Wookie. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Takdir malah memisahkan Zhou Mi dan istrinya terlalu cepat. Dan sekarang… Aku hanya mampu melihat Zhou Mi bersedih, tanpa bisa berbuat banyak. Meskipun saat itu aku berhasil menghentikan 'IDE GILA' nya itu (bunuh diri maksudnya), tapi tetap saja aku yakin Zhou Mi membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih…

Apakah suatu hari nanti aku bisa berada di dalam hatinya? Menggantikan mendiang istrinya yang mengisi hatinya itu? I hope so….

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanyaku pada Zhou Mi. Saat ini aku sedang menyuapinya makan. Meski istrinya baru meninggal seminggu yang lalu, tapi sepertinya tamparanku waktu itu sungguh membuatnya lebih menghargai hidupnya sendiri.

"Enak…"

Aku terus menyuapinya dan ia hanya menurut saja. Yah at least, dia masih mau makan. Aku rela kok kalau harus suapin dia setiap hari. Kapan lagi aku bisa suapin Zhou Mi? Hehehe

"Mochi, thanks ya," ucap Zhou Mi padaku.

"No problem," balasku.

TOK TOK TOK!

Mendadak terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Aku lihat dulu ya siapa yang mengetuk pintu," izinku pada Zhou Mi yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan.

Aku pun segera keluar dari dalam kamar, membukakan pintu, dan mendapati seorang namja bergigi kelinci yang sangat tak asing bagiku. Sesama member Suju!

"Sungmin?"

"Hai. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Sungmin padaku.

"Buruk. Ayo, silahkan masuk."

Setelah kami sama-sama sudah duduk di sofa dalam ruang tamu, barulah kupersilahkan Sungmin tuk mengatakan tujuannya datang ke sini.

"Sebenarnya, aku ke sini ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan kalian. Dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan Zhou Mi. Kabar tentang istri Zhou Mi yang meninggal, Eunhyuk yang memberitahuku," jelas Sungmin padaku.

Sehabis mengobrol sebentar dengan Sungmin, kuizinkan ia masuk ke dalam kamar Zhou Mi. Sepertinya Sungmin ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan bisa dianggap privasi. So, kubiarkan saja mereka hanya berbicara berdua. Meski aku sangat penasaran.T_T

~~Henry POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Zhou Mi…" panggil Sungmin.

Zhou Mi mendongak kaget saat melihat Sungmin seketika berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Mian, aku datang tanpa memberi kabar."

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Zhou Mi pada Sungmin tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku turut berduka atas kematian istrimu…"

Akhirnya, kesunyian sukses melingkupi mereka berdua.

WARNING: jangan harap bahwa orang yang baru saja ditinggalkan tuk selama-lamanya oleh seseorang dicintainya, akan bisa memperpanjang percakapan saat kau mengajaknya bicara! XP

"Apa kau menyukai Henry?"

UHUK! UHUK! Pertanyaan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba itu, berhasil membuat Zhou Mi yang sedang minum air tersedak-sedak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Zhou Mi bertanya balik.

"Yah, barangkali kau punya sedikit perasaan pada Henry. Bukankah selama ini dia menyukaimu?"

"Menyukaiku? Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengetahui perasaan orang lain," jawab Zhou Mi, berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sebenarnya Zhou Mi merasa pertanyaan Sungmin itu 'GILA'. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Zhou Mi masih berduka, tapi Sungmin malah menanyakan tentang perasaan yang ada antara Zhou Mi dan Henry.

"Istrimu kini telah tiada. Dan sampai sekarang, Henry begitu baik padamu. Dia pasti menyukaimu!" kata Sungmin dengan nada yakin.

"Sudahlah, jangan bercanda! Itu tidak mungkin," bantah Zhou Mi.

"Di usinya yang sekarang? Dan dia masih belum juga menikah? Apakah itu tidak terlihat aneh?" gertak Sungmin yang sukses membuat Zhou Mi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas perkataan Sungmin.

"Mungkin sampai sekarang Henry belum menemukan pasangan yang tepat," bantah Zhou Mi lagi.

"Tapi apa kau yakin? Mengapa selama ini kau dekat dengannya? Kau yakin kalau kau tidak ada perasaan khusus padanya?"

Zhou Mi hanya diam. Terlihat sedang memikirkan pertanyaan Sungmin barusan.

"OK, aku mengerti. Hanya kuingatkan 1 hal. Jangan menyesal jika suatu saat nanti kau kehilangan Henry. Aku tak yakin, sampai mana dia mampu mempertahankan perasaannya…"

Zhou Mi yang masih sangat complicated? Henry yang terus bersabar akan cintanya? Perasaan Ryeowook yang pudar? Perjalanan menuju 'Ending' dimulai!

-_TBC_-

Thx 4 Reading and Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 5**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**plus Yesung & Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**~~~~Maap ya author baru bisa selesain n nerbitin chap 5 nya, maklum banyak tugas n lg gak sehat hahaha…**

**Apapun yang terjadi! Author pasti akan menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai Ending!**

**Happy Reading! =D**

…**.**

"OK, aku mengerti. Hanya kuingatkan 1 hal. Jangan menyesal jika suatu saat nanti kau kehilangan Henry. Aku tak yakin, sampai mana dia mampu mempertahankan perasaannya…"

"Jika Henry benar menyukaiku. Kurasa aku kurang sensitif," kata Zhou Mi lemas.

Baik Zhou Mi maupun Sungmin sama-sama terlihat sedang berpikir saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Kurasa terlalu cepat berkata seperti ini padamu. Mungkin aku terlalu memaksamu menyadari perasaannya. Hanya saja… Sudah terlalu lama Henry memendam semua ini," kata Sungmin memecah kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka.

"Aku mengerti…" balas Zhou Mi singkat.

"Kau mengerti? Kupikir kau tak akan mengerti, karena kau begitu menderita sekarang. Sungguh, aku turut berduka atas kematian istrimu."

"Sejujurnya… Waktu kau bertanya 'apakah aku punya perasaan khusus', aku jadi ragu pada diriku sendiri yang selalu menganggapnya hanya sebagai adik. Setelah merasa lebih baik, akan kurenungkan kembali perasaanku padanya."

"Dan aku sama sekali tak menyangka kau begitu peduli padanya, meski keadaanmu sekarang sangat buruk," respon Sungmin setelah mendengar pernyataan Zhou Mi yang sangat mengejutkannya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yesung? Kyuhyun? Bingung! Harusnya sih aku pilih Kyuhyun saja. Secara, Yesung belum tentu menyukaiku. Tapi kayaknya, aku beneran menyukai Yesung. Entahlah! Semakin dipikirkan, aku semakin bingung dengan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Wookie!"

"Yesung?"

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yesung yang segera menghampiriku, setelah memanggilku dari jauh.

"Hanya menikmati udara sore. Kau sendiri? Apa kau sering ke taman ini?" tanyaku balik.

"Sometimes. Haha. Sabtu ini kita jalan yuk!" ajak Yesung.

"Haaaa?" responku kaget atas ajakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Gak mau?"

"Mau kok! Kemana?" jawabku segera, takut Yesung salah paham.

"Rahasia! Pokoknya Sabtu jam 5 sore, kita ketemu di taman ini ya!"

"OK deh!"

OK? Aku mengiyakan ajakannya? Kenapa aku begini? Apa jangan-jangan aku udah bener-bener lupain Kyuhyun? Entahlah… Kurasa aku butuh waktu untuk menemukan jawabannya. Toh, mungkin saja perasaanku pada Yesung bukan cinta.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Zhou Mi POV~~

"Gege? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Pertanyaan Henry sukses membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Nothing. Don't worry..."

Yah… Beginilah hidupku! Dua minggu berlalu sejak kematian istriku dan aku masih saja menganggur di rumah. Mungkin minggu ke 3 aku akan mulai bekerja. Dan kuharap, aku bisa fokus bekerja, meski aku yakin hatiku takkan tenang. Rasanya aku sudah terlalu gila, memikirkan istri yang begitu kucintai. Seperti ingin mati saja, setiap hari bagai neraka!

Sesungguhnya, akhir-akhir ini aku mulai merasa aneh. Aku yakin! Semua ini pasti berkat Sungmin! Aku jadi ingin sekali selalu memperhatikan Henry ketika ia berada di dekatku, contohnya saat ia menyuapiku. Namun sekarang ia hanya bisa melakukannya di pagi hari karena ia sudah mulai bekerja.

"Kita keluar sebentar yuk!" ajakku padanya. Aku sedang ingin refreshing.

"Are you sure?" tanyanya heran.

"Yes," jawabku sambil menatap Henry, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"OK! I just follow you."

Henry yang menyetir, aku yang menentukan tempat tujuan. Butuh waktu 20 menit hingga akhirnya kami sampai di pantai yang kumaksud.

"Wonderful night!" responku ketika merasakan angin menerpa tubuhku. Kini kami berdiri di pinggir pantai, memandang laut yang begitu luas.

"Mimi-ge…" panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm?"

"Selama ini, apa arti diriku bagimu?" tanyanya sambil memandang jauh ke depan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau menganggapku sebagai apa?"

Kalau ditanyain pertanyaan yang seperti ini, nyerah deh! Itu salah 1 pertanyaan yang tak akan mampu kujawab sekarang!

"Kalau kau sendiri? Kau anggap aku ini sebagai apa?" Kulemparkan pertanyaannya kembali. Saat ini, aku merasa serba salah.

Syuuuuuuuh… Angin malam bertiup sangat kencang. Kulihat Henry yang hanya menunduk dan terlihat sedih (pasti karena aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya). Tapi aku tetap tak berani menjawab… Aku takut kalau Sungmin benar. Aku tak ingin menyakiti Henry dengan jawabanku. Karena aku tak mencintai Henry, meski aku begitu menyayanginya. Karena aku masih tak sanggup melupakan istriku yang begitu kucintai. Dibanding Henry yang ganteng, istriku tak ada apa-apanya. Tidak seksi, hanya sedikit cantik, lebih putih kulit Henry pula. Tapi…

"Gege?" respon Henry karena aku memeluknya tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa, aku sedang ingin memeluknya.

Aku pun menangis sambil terus mempererat pelukanku. Hatiku sungguh merasa tidak tenang saat ini.

"Mimi-ge? Ada apa?" tanya Henry sambil mengusap punggungku, saat suara isakan tangisku berhasil terdengar.

Tuhan! Kenapa kau pisahkan aku darinya? Apakah dia bukan cinta sejatiku? Dia yeoja yang sangat berarti bagiku! Kenapa tak kau buat aku MATI bersamanya? Aku sungguh mencintainya.

"Jangan menangis terus… Lupakanlah dia!" Kata-kata Henry malah membuatku semakin sulit menghentikan tangisanku.

"Aku gak bisa…" balasku di tengah-tengah tangisanku.

"Mimi-ge… Aku sangat mencintaimu… Masih ada aku…" kata Henry mendadak, dengan nada yang bergetar.

Segera kulepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya. Ternyata benar! Dia menangis dan aku jadi merasa tambah serba salah sekarang. Dia mencintaiku? Jadi selama ini dia MENCINTAIKU? Jadi, selama ini aku selalu menyakiti hatinya?...

"Henry… Maafkanlah aku…"

"Mimi-ge… Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu… Karena aku selalu mencintaimu… Aku akan menunggumu…" ucap Henry.

Kalimatnya barusan sungguh membuatku terkagum-kagum padanya.

"Henry…"

"Ya?" jawabnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanyaku hati-hati sambil menatap Henry intens.

Tanpa menjawab permintaanku, Henry langsung mencium bibirku. Aku pun meresponnya dan memeluknya erat untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Tak ada gerakan menggigit, hanya gerakan lembut dari bibir dan lidah saja yang kami lakukan. Ciuman yang tak ingin menyakiti satu sama lain. Ciuman yang berlangsung begitu lama, yang melambangkan rintangan di antara kami yang tiada akhir. Ciuman yang begitu dewasa dengan penuh kesedihan, bagiku maupun bagi Henry.

~~Zhou Mi POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wookie! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Yesung dari kejauhan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Ani! Ayo jalan!"

Sabtu sore yang aku dan Yesung janjikan pun tiba. Aku berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dengannya. Kami mengunjungi sebuah tempat yang cukup dekat dan dapat ditembuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Tempat itu adalah…

Rumah Yesung? Oh noooooo… Gimana nih kalau aku diserang? XD

Yesung pun membuka pintu rumahnya. Dan ternyata… Di rumahnya RAME BANGET! Ada banyak sekali anak kecil (sepertinya 7 orang) yang berlari-lari kesana kemari.

"Welcome, to my crowded home!" teriak Yesung mendadak, yang segera menyadarkanku dari keherananku pada rumahnya yang sudah seperti penampungan ANAK TK!

"Maaf ya rumahku agak… Maksudku sangat berantakan hehehe."

"Lebih tepatnya, sangat, sangat, dan sangaaaaaat berantakan!" balasku padanya.

"Ayo kita naik, ke kamarku."

Apa? Kamar? Mau ngapain di kamar? Aku jadi takut, ih Yesung mah! XD

"TADAAAAAA! This is my sweet room!" teriak Yesung.

Ya ampuuuun! Nih orang norak banget sih! -.-

"Terus?" tanyaku heran.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah siapkan semuanya."

"Siapkan? Siapkan apa?" tanyaku yang mulai takut dengan kalimat 'aku sudah siapkan semuanya'.

"Lihat saja sendiri hehe."

Nampak meja di bagian tengah kamar tersebut. Di atasnya ada 2 potong kue coklat yang terlihat sangat enak beserta cangkir berisi teh berikut tekonya. GILAAAA! Jadi LAPEEER bangeeeet!

"Yesung… Aku mau bilang sesuatu padamu…"

"Apa Wookie?" tanya Yesung yang mulai deg-degan

"AYO KITA MAKAN!"

GUBRAK! Akhirnya Yesung mengangguk saja. Alhasil, Wookie langsung melahap kuenya dengan cepat sementara Yesung hanya membatu melihat Wookie. 'Kukira ia mau bilang saranghae tadi' gumam Yesung dalam hati.

"Nih!" kata Yesung sambil menyodorkan sekumpulan kaset DVD.

"Buat apa?"

"Kau pilih saja, film mana yang ingin kau tonton."

"Buat apa?" ucap Ryeowook, mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Buat kita nonton bareng lha! Masa dimakan!" marah Yesung.

"Kok kamu tahu aku masih laper sih?" tanya Wookie pabho.

"Ah sudahlah!" respon Yesung (mulai frustasi).

Akhirnya Yesung keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian, ia kembali ke dalam kamarnya dengan membawa nasi plus ikan sarden yang masih hangat, sepertinya baru saja dipanaskan.

"Wooow! Enak banget!" ucap Wookie sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Itu ikan sarden impor lho!" kata Yesung bangga.

"Impor? Impor darimana?"

"Dari Indonesia. Made in Indonesia!" jelas Yesung yang terdengar norak.

"Wooow. I love sarden from Indonesia!" respon Wookie yang tak kalah noraknya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sementara itu…

"Nonton yuk!" ajak Henry pada Zhou Mi.

"Nonton?" respon Zhou Mi singkat.

"Senin nanti kan Mimi-ge udah mulai kerja lagi. Mau ya?"

"Hmmmmm, OK deh! Tapi Henry…" Zhou Mi tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa tak apa-apa kau tetap dekat denganku? Kau tahu kan kalau aku tidak bisa melupakan istriku?"

Keheningan pun melingkupi mereka. Hanya sejenak, hingga akhirnya Henry memberanikan diri tuk membuka mulutnya dan berkata,

"Slow But Sure… Aku akan mendapatkanmu! I'll make you to be mine!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dan beberapa hari kemudian…

"Wookie!"

"Ahjussi? AH! Sungmin hyung?"

"Aku ingin bicara…" pinta Sungmin saat aku sedang santai di ruang tamu. Sebenarnya Sungmin menginap di rumahku semenjak kedatangannya waktu itu.

Dimulailah pembicaraan yang cukup serius di antara kami. Lumayan lama. Hingga akhirnya HP-ku mendadak berdering.

"Ada telepon," kataku.

Segera kudekatkan HP-ku ke telingaku sampai akhirnya, kujauhkan kembali.

"Dari Yesung?" tanya Sungmin menebak.

"Nae," jawabku.

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Tentu saja," responku atas perkataan Sungmin.

Kemudian, kudekatkan kembali teleponku dan berkata…

"Mianhae Yesung. Aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu…"

Perkataanku terhenti sejenak, hingga akhirnya kuteruskan.

"Yesung… Aku tidak mencintaimu…"

-_TBC_-

Thx 4 Reading!

Thx juga ya buat segala kritik, saran, dan pujian yang masuk… Semoga author dapat memperbaiki segala kekurangan yang ada =D

Akhir kata… Review please? =P


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 6**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**plus Yesung, Sungmin, & Donghae**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort **

**Disclaimer : asli asli asli asli asli buatan author!**

**Warning : Tabahlah! Wahai para readers… Tabahlah membaca FF ini!**

**Happy Reading! =D**

…**.**

"Yesung… Aku tidak mencintaimu…"

PIK! Langsung saja kumatikan teleponku.

DEG! Aku sendiri kaget dengan pernyataanku barusan. Tapi aku sangat yakin dengan jawabanku di telepon atas pernyataan cinta Yesung.

"Kau tidak menyesal atas jawabanmu pada Yesung, kan?" tanya Sungmin yang memperhatikan raut wajahku.

"Tentu saja!" jawabku yakin.

"Setidaknya kau masih punya Kyuhyun."

"Aku bukan menolaknya karena Kyuhyun. Aku yakin bahwa Kyuhyun lebih baik untukku dan aku tak masalah jika kehilangan Yesung. Tapi aku gak akan sanggup kehilangan Kyuhyun."

"Apa kau yakin? Bukan karena fakta yang kuungkapkan, kan? Soal kematian istri hyungmu!" balas Sungmin.

"Apa kau yakin teman Yesung pelakunya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Lebih tepatnya seseorang yang Yesung kenal."

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi Zhou Mi hyung setelah kau memberitahukannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia sudah bilang bahwa lebih baik kita tak usah melaporkan pembunuh tersebut."

"Jadi… Zhou Mi yang melaporkannya sendiri?" tebakku.

"Tepat sekali!"

"Siapa namanya?"

Sungmin mendadak terlihat gugup dan terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Donghae…"

"What! Donghae?" responku singkat.

"Sepertinya ibunya sedang sakit keras. Tentu dia butuh dana yang sangat besar!"

"Tunggu dulu! Tapi kenapa dia harus sampai berbuat seperti ini? Maksudku, hingga membunuh istri temannya sendiri! Bagaimana pun, Zhou Mi mengenal Donghae! Iya kan?" tuduhku bertubi-tubi.

"Kurasa Donghae sudah gelap mata! Ternyata dia sudah sering merampok rumah orang sebelumnya. Penghasilan hidupnya sebagai pengusaha warteg tak akan cukup membiayai pengobatan ibunya," jelas Sungmin.

"Jadi setelah keluar dari Suju, dia hanya menjadi pengusaha warteg? Lalu darimana dia mengenal Yesung? Yesung kan bukan anggota Suju! Dia hanya anak sekolah biasa, sama sepertiku dan Kyuhyun…"

"Entahlah… Setelah Donghae keluar dari Suju, baik aku maupun Zhou Mi tidak mengontaknya sama sekali! Entah mereka sungguh berteman atau tidak. Yang jelas, Yesung membantu Donghae dibalik layar…"

"Tetap saja Yesung bersalah! OK! Kurasa itu semua sudah tak penting lagi!" bentakku kesal.

"Biarkan Zhou Mi yang mengurus semuanya. Dialah korban psikologis dari apa yang Donghae perbuat. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Kita cukup mensupportnya dari belakang saja," kata Sungmin menenangkan.

KRIIIIIIIIIING!

"Angkat saja," kata Sungmin, menyuruhku mengangkat HP-ku yang berdering.

Setelah beberapa saat aku meladeni panggilan yang masuk, langsung kumatikan telepon tersebut dan menoleh pada Sungmin.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke tempat Kyuhyun!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tidak makan banyak waktu hingga akhirnya aku sampai di rumah sakit, tempat dimana Kyuhyun dirawat.

"Kyuhyun!" panggilku setelah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Tak pernah memberi kabar," tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Mianhae chagi… Banyak hal yang terjadi…"

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku? Sudah kuduga, kau hanya asal-asalan mengiyakan berpacaran denganku!" tuduh Kyuhyun padaku.

"Ani! Bukan seperti itu!"

Aduuuh! Bagaimana ini? Aku gugup sekali! Gak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana, hingga akhir-akhir ini aku sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, tersiksa tanpanya, dan….

Menyadari bahwa selama ini aku lebih sering memikirkan Kyuhyun ketimbang Yesung.

OK! Kuakui aku mencintai Kyuhyun! Dan BODOH sekali rasanya, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Dan yang lebih bodohnya lagi, aku sempat mengira bahwa aku lebih menyukai Yesung dari Kyuhyun. Padahal jelas-jelas yang aku cintai itu Kyuhyun.

"Aaaw," pekik Kyuhyun.

Mendadak Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun?" Segera kudekatkan tanganku ke arahnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bantah Kyuhyun sambil menepis tanganku.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" tanyaku khawatir.

"TIDAK! CEPAT PERGI!" bentak Kyuhyun. "Kau hanya membuatku galau saja! Jangan permainkan aku…" lanjutnya.

Terlihat air mata mulai membasahi mata Kyuhyun dan turun ke pipinya.

"Aku tak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Aku mencintaimu!" seruku padanya.

"Bohong!"

"Sungguh!"

"Lalu kenapa saat kau menjengukku waktu itu kau tak merespon ungkapan perasaanku?" gertak Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetar. Kali ini ia sudah tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan suara isakan tangisnya.

"CEPAT JAWAB!" bentaknya lagi.

"Mianhae…"

Hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutku dan setelahnya aku langsung berlari keluar dari dalam kamar pasien itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Yesung POV~~

SIAL! Aku ditolak! Apa usahaku selama ini gagal? Atau jangan-jangan… Dari awal dia sudah punya pacar?

"Woy!" tegur Donghae.

"Kenapa lagi sih?" sahutku.

Dasar Donghae! Ganggu ajah nih orang! Lagi sedih juga!

"Cepat bergegas! Kita harus pindah sekarang!"

"Kenapa pindah?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sepertinya polisi sudah mulai mencariku."

"Pindah saja sendiri!"

Kutinggalkan Donghae dan hendak masuk ke dalam kamar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengejarku dan mencengkeram tanganku.

"Lepaskan!"

"Ikutlah denganku!" paksa Donghae.

"Gak! Aku tak ingin pindah dari sini!" teriakku.

"Kenapa? Karena kau menyukai bocah itu? Kau tak ingin pisah darinya?"

"Tak usah ikut campur!" pekikku yang terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Donghae.

"Percuma saja! Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku!"

"Lepaskan aku! Kumohon!"

Tiba-tiba air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

"Yesung? Are you OK?" tanya Donghae setelah melihatku menangis.

AH PAYAH! Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihanku atas penolakkan Wookie. Mana sekarang ada Donghae! Aku gak mau terlihat cengeng!

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu… Aku sendiri saja yang pergi."

Donghae pun langsung melepaskan tanganku, lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menarik kopernya, dan berjalan keluar dari rumah kami.

~~Yesung POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Enak tidak?"

"Enak-enak," jawab Henry setelah mencoba masakan buatan Zhou Mi.

"Waah! Enak!" puji Zhou Mi ketika mencicipi masakannya sendiri.

Empat minggu telah berlalu semenjak kematian istri Zhou Mi. Hari ini, mereka berdua sedang melakukan pekerjaan di luar kota, yang mengharuskan mereka menginap di salah satu vila yang telah disediakan.

KRIING!

"Ah ada telepon, bentar ya Mochi!"

Zhou Mi pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

"Kau!" pekik Zhou Mi.

"Kenapa? Aku mengganggu kalian ya?" goda Sungmin pada Zhou Mi.

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?"

"Aku sudah memberi tahu Wookie soal Donghae… By the way, darimana kau tahu soal Yesung?" tanya Sungmin curiga.

"Tentu saja dari Henry. Wookie selalu curhat pada Henry. Berkat itu aku tahu siapa pacar Wookie dan siapa yang sedang dekat dengannya. Dan ujung-ujungnya, kau tahu Yesung dariku juga," jawab Zhou Mi sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Bukan itu! Darimana kau tahu bahwa Yesung ada hubungannya dengan Donghae?"

"Karena aku menyelidiki mereka! PABHO!"

"Apakah Henry sudah tahu soal ini semua?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Belum. Jangan beritahu dia!" bentak Zhou Mi

"OK, aku mengerti. Oh ya, kudengar Donghae sudah ditangkap barusan!"

"GOOD! SO GOOD!" respon Zhou Mi yang senang bukan main.

PRAAAAAANG!

"Sudah dulu ya!" ucap Zhou Mi yang seketika itu juga menutup teleponnya, berlari ke asal suara tersebut dan mendapati Henry yang tengah terluka. Dengan banyak pecahan beling tersebar di sekitarnya.

"Henry!"

Zhou Mi yang panik langsung mendekap Henry dan menelepon ambulance.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sementara itu, yang terjadi di tempat Ryeowook dan Sungmin…

"Wookie!" panggil Sungmin saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Nae?"

"Baru saja aku menelepon Zhou Mi, tapi sepertinya ada hal buruk yang terjadi di sana…" lanjut Sungmin saat melihat Ryeowook yang mulai memasuki rumah.

"Soal Henry?" tanyaku lemas.

"Henry? Entahlah… Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau bisa menebak Henrylah yang mengalami hal buruk?"

Aku tak menanggapinya, hanya memalingkan wajahku dari tatapan Sungmin.

"Wookie?" Sungmin mulai menatapku heran.

"Wookie? Wookie! Wookie!" pekik Sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badanku, namun aku tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Cepat jawab! Ayo jawab Wookie!"

"Bacalah…" ucapku sembari menunjukkan SMS yang tertera di layar HP-ku.

Sungmin mulai membaca SMS tersebut, hanya butuh waktu 2 menit hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat perubahan yang sangat drastis di wajahnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

Diam. Itulah balasanku padanya.

"JAWAB!" bentak Sungmin.

"Henry sakit keras…" jawabku dengan nada bergetar akibat tangisanku.

"Sejak kapan kalian merahasiakannya?"

"Sejak kemarin…."

"Kemarin? Kenapa kalian TIDAK CERITA?" gertak Sungmin kasar.

"APA KAU PIKIR KAMI BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" bentakku frustasi. "Henry sangat tersiksa! Aku juga tersiksa karena memendam rahasia ini! Baru kemarin juga dia menceritakan semuanya padaku!"

"Wookie…"

"Aku sudah tak tahan lagi! Aku tak tega mengetahui keadaan Henry! Aku sendiri juga punya masalah!"

"Wookie… Tenanglah…."

"Ani! Aku gak akan pernah tenang! Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku saat melihat Henry yang selalu tertolak oleh Zhou Mi? Henry yang selalu menguatkan diriku di saat ia sendiri membutuhkan kekuatan dari orang lain? Sampai kemarin tiba, aku sungguh tak tahan lagi mengetahui Henry mengalami sakit keras!"

"Tenang Wookie… Tenanglah…."

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun! Yesung tak ada artinya dibanding Kyuhyun! Namun aku lebih mencintai Henry dan Zhou Mi! Mereka sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri! Bahkan meski saat ini hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun memburuk! Aku tak peduli! Asalkan Henry bisa tetap hidup!"

"Wookie…"

"Ayo kita pergi ke tempat mereka!" pintaku yang akhirnya langsung mendapatkan respon gerak cepat oleh Sungmin.

Menggunakan mobil Sungmin, kami melesat menuju Rumah Sakit Quack, tempat Henry dirawat sekarang (kami tahu setelah menelepon Zhou Mi, meski kami belum sempat menanyakan keadaan Henry). Karena berada di luar kota, perjalanan pun akan memakan waktu yang cukup panjang.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wookie… Apa kau sudah mulai tenang?" tanya Sungmin yang saat ini sedang menyetir di sampingku.

"Kurasa begitu…"

"Ada 1 hal yang belum kutanyakan," ungkap Sungmin.

"Apa itu?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Henry yang sesungguhnya?"

Suasana hening pun menyelimuti kami, namun aku pun tetap memberanikan diriku untuk menjawab.

"Henry mengalami kanker otak… Stadium akhir…."

-_TBC_-

Thanks 4 Reading ya all! Mohon reviewnya ~_~

Author akan menerima segala kritik, saran, dan ide =D

Hehehe! =D


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 7**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**plus Yesung, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, & Leeteuk**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Asli! Murni buatan author! Dijamin tahan karat!**

**Warning : Jangan bosan-bosan ya membacanya!**

**Happy Reading! =D**

…**.**

"Henry mengalami kanker otak… Stadium akhir…."

"Apakah Henry masih bisa sembuh?" tanya Sungmin yang merasa takut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tidak…"

CKIIIIIT! Sungmin segera membanting setir untuk meminggirkan mobilnya. Untunglah saat ini jalan tol sepi.

"Kenapa berhenti? Apa hyung capek menyetir?" Aku pun bertanya tuk memastikan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa maksudmu Henry sudah tak ada harapan lagi?" tanya Sungmin sambil terus memandang lurus ke depan, tak berani menatapku.

"Begitulah…"

Kulihat Sungmin menangis, membenamkan wajahnya dalam setir.

"Hyung…" panggilku pada Sungmin yang tak merespon.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. MIMI kemancungan itu! Bagaimana keadaannya? Segera kuambil ponselku untuk meneleponnya.

"Mimiiiiiii! Ah maksudku, hyuuuuuung!" pekikku setelah mengetahui panggilanku diangkat.

"Wookie?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Henry? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Dia pingsan saat sedang memegang gelas di dapur. Pecahan beling dari gelas mengenai tubuhnya dan ia terluka, meski hanya sedikit."

"Apa dokter mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan perasaan amat takut.

Kudengar jawaban Zhou Mi diiringi suara tangisannya dari seberang telepon.

DEG! Sesudah Zhou Mi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seluruh tubuhku terasa membeku.

"Aku dan Sungmin sedang ke sana! Tunggulah kami! Berdoalah untuk Henry! Temani dia!"

Kututup teleponku dan menengok ke arah Sungmin.

"Hyuung… Zhou Mi sudah tahu semuanya," jelasku pada Sungmin.

Tanpa menanggapiku, Sungmin segera menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya, melanjutkan perjalanan kami yang tertunda….

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Kyuhyun POV~~

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan rumah Ryeowook. Maju atau mundur ya? Aku bingung banget nih. T_T

Tapi, terakhir kali kami bertemu, dia bilang kalau dia mencintaiku. Siapa tahu dia jujur? Siapa yang tahu? Iya kan?

Aduuuh! Meski telah berkali-kali kucoba tuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri. Tapi tetap saja rasanya masih gak yakin-yakin juga!

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Permisiiii…."

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Permisiiiiiiiiii….."

Sunyi banget! Kenapa gak ada yang bukain nih pintu sih? Kaki udah pegel tahu!

"Hey anak muda!"

Aku pun segera menengok tuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Ahjussi siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya ahjussi itu balik.

"Lho, ahjussi kan yang memanggilku?"

Ah! Gak jelas nih ahjussi!

"Kau pacarnya Wookie ya?" tanya ahjussi itu sok tahu.

"Kok tahu?" responku kaget.

"Perkenalkan, temannya almarhum appanya Wookie. Eunhyuk imnida… Panggil aku hyung saja," jelasnya, bermaksud memperkenalkan diri.

"Kyuhyun imnida…"

"Kebetulan aku juga temannya Zhou Mi dan Henry, apa kau mengenal mereka?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku singkat.

"Kau ingin datang berkunjung kan? Kebetulan aku juga," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Nae, tapi sepertinya tak ada orang di dalam."

"Kalau gitu, aku sms Wookie dulu. Mungkin saja Zhou Mi dan Henry sedang sibuk. Tunggu sebentar ya," pintanya dan langsung mengambil HP tuk mengirim SMS.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kulihat wajahnya mulai pucat.

"Kyu, kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana hyung?" tanyaku dengan tatapan heran.

"Ke tempat mereka…"

~~Kyuhyun POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Sungmin yang membuatku sangat kaget.

Waaaah? Sampai? Akhirnyaaa XD Henry! I'm coming! XD

AH! Tapi Henry sakitnya kan udah parah banget! Andai kalau aku nongol, Henry bisa sembuh. Huweeeeee! Meski mustahil, aku ingin Henry sembuh. T_T

Tuhan! Please kabulin doaku! Aku berjanji akan jadi anak yang baik kalau Henry bisa sembuh! HUWAAAAAAA!

"Jangan melamun! Kita harus cepat!" omel Sungmin.

"Nae. Let's go!"

Drap Drap Drap Drap

Kami berlari sekuat tenaga menuju kamar pasien tempat Henry berada.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Mimiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" panggilku spontan saat melihat Zhou Mi tengah berdiri di samping ranjang dimana Henry terbaring.

"Uuuups! Maksudku hyuuuuuung," kataku membenarkan.

"Wookie? Sungmin?" respon Zhou Mi.

Aku segera berlari ke arah Zhou Mi dan memeluknya sembari berkata, "Hyuung, mianhae… Aku dan Henry merahasiakan hal ini karena Henry tak ingin kau khawatir. Meski pada akhirnya kau tetap saja khawatir. Lihat matamu yang begitu merah, kau pasti menangis seharian… Mianhae hyung… Mianhae…"

"Sudahlah Wookie, semua ini bukan salahmu. Semua ini salahku…" ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku. "Aku telah mengacuhkan perasaannya selama ini. Bahkan aku yang sudah lama hidup dengannya sampai tak tahu penyakitnya dan segala penderitaannya. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah…"

Aku pun langsung melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajah Zhou Mi dalam-dalam. Ada 1 hal yang sangat membuatku penasaran padanya.

"Berapa lama lagi hidupnya?"

JDGER! Pertanyaanku barusan sukses membuat Zhou Mi sangat pucat.

"JAGA MULUTMU!" bentak Sungmin.

"Aku serius. Dari awal Henry sudah pasti akan mati. Aku tahu itu. Beritahu aku!" pintaku, tidak menurut pada bentakkan Sungmin.

Kubiarkan kesunyian menghampiri kami. Aku tahu Zhou Mi tak siap, namun aku ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Dokter tidak tahu pastinya… Tapi sepertinya… Hanya akan bertahan selama 1 minggu…"

"Hmmmmm… Jadi begitu… Kita serahkan saja semuanya pada yang di Atas…" respon Sungmin.

"Mana bisa aku semudah itu membiarkan Henry pergi!" bentak Zhou Mi.

BRUUK!

Meja yang ada di samping ranjang Henry, dipukul Zhou Mi dengan keras.

"Pokoknya aku gak terima!" bentaknya lagi.

"Aku juga gak bisa terima!" bentakku setelahnya.

Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu dan BRAAK! Kubanting pintu dengan keras dan keluar begitu saja.

"KYUHYUN?" responku kaget, baru saja aku keluar dan saat ini aku sudah mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di hadapanku bersama…

"Hyung?"

"Anyeong Wookie!" sapa Eunhyuk padaku.

"Kenapa hyung bisa ada di sini dengan… Kyuhyun?" tanyaku heran.

"Panjang ceritanya. Bagaimana dengan Henry?"

"Keadaannya sangat parah. Kalau mau, ahjussi bisa cek sendiri ke dalam sana," tawarku pada Eunhyuk.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Kyuhyun yang membuatku membulatkan mataku seketika.

"KAU?" responku kaget.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Henry hyung," jelas Kyuhyun yang kubalas dengan anggukan mengerti.

"OK! Kalian masuk saja berdua! Aku sedang tak ingin berada di sana. Seperti mau mati, menyesakkan!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kini, aku sedang duduk di taman yang berada dalam rumah sakit. Menikmati suasana malam yang ada...

"Wookie!" panggil Kyuhyun berlari menghampiriku dari kejauhan.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" Aku sangat terkejut akan Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapanku saat ini.

"Aku ingin menemanimu," jawab Kyuhyun padaku.

"Apa kau tidak marah padaku?" tanyaku heran.

"Mengapa harus marah?"

"Aku kan telah meninggalkanmu waktu itu," ucapku sambil menatap matanya intens.

"Lupakan!" pekiknya.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, mendekapku erat.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau sedang banyak masalah sekarang. Mianhae, aku tak pernah mengerti dirimu. Selama ini aku terlalu egois. Hanya memikirkan cintaku, tanpa memikirkan betapa stres dan tidak nyamannya hatimu. Dan kalau kau memang… Menyukai Yesung. Aku siap mundur," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Yesung? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal Yesung?" responku panik.

Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Duuh, aku jadi takut sekarang…

"Kupaksa seseorang untuk memberitahuku," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Kyu… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Aku mengerti. Ada kalanya perasaan manusia terlalu complicated."

"Tapi Kyu, yang kucintai adalah kau! Bukan Yesung!"

DEG! Aku berhasil mengatakkannya! Wookie! You did it! XD

"Wookie?... Kau serius?"

Wajah Kyuhyun kini kelihatan gembira bukan main.

"Yes! Jeongmal saranghae Kyu..."

Sesudah kunyatakan perasaanku, ia langsung mencium bibirku. Ciumannya begitu lembut dan… UWOOOW! Gak dilepas-lepas nih! Gila, enak banget! Nikmat banget ciuman Kyuhyun! Aduuh, gimana nih? Keterusan deh! Udahlah! Aku nyerah ajah diserang Kyuhyun XD asyik kok! Ih, Kyuhyun mesum ih XD (Aduh author nih! Kenapa sih aku selalu diceritainnya kayak namja yang gimana gituuh? Wkwkwk).

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Yesung POV~~

"Jadi menurutmu… Siapa yang kira-kira disukai Wookie?"

Leeteuk yang kini duduk bertopang dagu di depanku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. Sudahlah! Aku tak peduli apa anggapan yang ada dalam kepalanya. Mungkin dia merasa lucu karena aku ini menyukai sesama jenis.

"Apa kau kenal… Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk ragu.

"Kyuhyun?"

Siapa itu Kyuhyun?

"Nae, dialah orangnya. Dia itu…" perkataan Leeteuk mendadak terhenti.

"Pacarnya Wookie?" tanyaku dengan tatapan curiga.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Mereka teman sekelas…"

"Oh Shit! Jadi selama ini dia sudah punya pacar?"

Emosiku benar-benar sudah mencapai batas sekarang.

"You're right! Apakah selama ini kau tidak mengetahuinya?" tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Kalau sudah tahu, aku tak akan mendekatinya!" jawabku kesal.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku takkan menyerah! Tak akan kubiarkan Wookie jatuh ke tangan Kyuhyun semudah itu!"

Oh yeah! Sekarang aku ini manusia PATAH HATI! Huh, menyebalkan! Awas saja kau Kyuhyun! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu! Lihat saja nanti! Bila perlu, aku akan membunuhmu! Demi Ryeowook, aku akan nekad! Sungguh-sungguh nekad!

~~Yesung POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Henry POV~~

Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku benar-benar akan mati? Aarrgh! Gak! GAK BISA! Aku GAK MAU MATI?

Saat ini, aku hanya bisa melihat Zhou Mi yang tengah memandangi tubuhku yang terbaring di atas ranjang, dengan wajah sedih penuh air mata dan begitu berantakan. Sementara arwahku? Yah, aku ada di sini… Di samping Zhou Mi memandangi wajahnya… Aku ingin menyentuhnya, tapi tak bisa… Aku ingin menciumnya, tapi tak bisa… Setidaknya, biarkanlah aku berkata 'aku ada di sampingmu, saranghae Mimi-ge', itu juga tak bisa…

"Gimana kalau kau benar-benar harus mati?"

Hah? Suara siapa itu? Dari mana asalnya? Perasaan, Zhou Mi dan Sungmin yang ada di dalam kamar ini sama-sama lagi gak ngomong. Komat kamit pun kagak!

"Hadap sini!"

Langsung saja kubalikkan badanku untuk memastikan siapakah orang yang sedang mengajakku berbicara.

Syuuuuh! OMG! Dia kan…

"Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau Kau…."

"STOOOOP!" pekiknya.

"OMG! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" responku.

SYOK banget rasanya.

"Kenapa? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Iya kan?" tanyanya padaku yang masih membelalak, sulit sekali percaya dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Kau kan istrinya Zhou Mi!"

"So?" sahutnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Aaaaaaaa! Apa aku sudah mati?"

Bagaimana ini? Oh Noooooo! Aku belum mau matiiiii!

Henry bertemu dengan istri Zhou Mi? Yesung kini mendendam pada Kyuhyun… Kita nantikan saja chapter 8! Di akhir chap 4, author pernah mengatakan bahwa perjalanan menuju 'Ending' dimulai. Nah untuk akhir chap 7 ini, author akan mengatakan: Perjalanan menuju 'Ending' tak lama lagi akan berakhir!

-_TBC_-

Akhirnya muncul juga chap 7 ini hehehe…

Jujur ajah, author terlalu kebawa feel di crita Special Valentine, sampai author harus baca cepat ala pelajaran bahasa tuk mengembalikan ingatan author akan perkembangan FF ini, tapi kelanjutan ceritanya author gak akan lupa kok hehehe =P

Author takut kalian jenuh menunggu, karena FF ini belum tamat-tamat (sibuk sih hehe). Author berencana akan menerbitkan lanjutannya secepat kilat…

Thx 4 Reading, Review please?


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 8**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**plus Yesung, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, & Leeteuk**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort **

**Disclaimer : Author mulai bingung…**

**Happy Reading….**

…**.**

"Aaaaaaaa! Apa aku sudah mati?"

Bagaimana ini? Oh Noooooo! Aku belum mau matiiiii!

"Hey! Tenanglah! Kau belum mati?"

Mwo? Aku belum mati?

"Tugasmu belum selesai. Belum saatnya kau mati," ucapnya lagi.

"Really?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Of course."

SYUUUUH! Mendadak sekeliling kami berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan kosong yang sangat kelam.

"Aaaaaaa! Tempat apa ini? Where are we?"

"A place that I can't tell you where is it."

Jawaban macam apa itu? Tak tahukah dia? Bahwa aku sangat panik sekarang!

"Aku serius! Beritahu aku!" pintaku dengan wajah memelas.

"But I can't… Mari kita bicarakan hal lain!" balasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat… Mencurigakan?

"Ah sudahlah! I'm give up! Terserah kau saja!" jawabku kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat saja?" tanya sang yeoja sambil menatapku intens. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintai Zhou Mi? Aku ingin kembali ke sisinya…"

"Mwo?" responku. Berkat kalimatnya itu, mataku sukses membelalak.

"Tenanglah… Aku cuma bercanda."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia pun menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu… Jika mampu, aku rela menukarkan nyawaku untukmu. Aku ingin kalian berdua bahagia…" ucapku tulus.

"Bukankah kau mencintainya juga?"

Pertanyaannya yang mendadak itu, sungguh membuatku kaget setengah mati.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Karena aku sudah meninggal, tentu saja aku mampu melihat dan mengetahui apa saja yang terjadi… Termasuk ciuman kalian…" jawabnya yang langsung membuatku salah tingkah.

"Mianhae! Mianhae! Mianhae! Aku sudah lancang!"

"Sudahlah… Tak apa kok."

"Are you sure?" tanyaku heran.

"Toh berkat yang kau lakukan untuknya, ia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan…"

"Tapi… Tetap saja…"

"Aku mencintainya!" pekiknya yang sukses membuatku diam. "Aku mencintainya… Apapun yang terjadi aku rela! Asalkan demi dia!" lanjutnya lagi.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Aku pun spontan bertepuk tangan sesudah mendengar kalimatnya itu.

"Aku salut padamu! Bravo! Kau tulus mencintainya. Sungguh beruntung Zhou Mi pernah memilikimu," pujiku.

"Gomawo," balasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Senyumannya indah sekali! Ah, andai saja Zhou Mi bisa berbahagia dengan yeoja sebaik dia... Aku rela kok. Aku juga ingin Zhou Mi bisa bahagia. Asalkan Zhou Mi bisa bahagia… Only that…

"Apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?" tawarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Kemana?"

"Apa kau tak takut jika terus menerus berada di tempat seperti ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Hiiiiiii! OGAH!" jawabku spontan, saat kembali teringat betapa kelamnya tempat ini.

"Hahahaha. Let's go Henry!"

Segera kuulurkan tanganku, dan…

SYUUUUUUUH!

Kami pun menghilang dari tempat tersebut. Entah kemana ia akan membawaku sekarang.

~~Henry POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Istirahatlah…" bujukku pada Zhou Mi yang sedari tadi hanya menjaga Henry.

"Turutilah Wookie. Kau harus istirahat," bujuk Sungmin juga.

Zhou Mi tak merespon. Air mata tetap mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja Zhou Mi hyung melakukan apa yang ia mau. Aku mengerti perasaannya. Biarkan saja tetap seperti ini. Kalian pasti tak merasa sesedih dia sekarang," ucap Kyuhyun yang juga berada dalam kamar ini.

"Nae… Aku mengerti," balasku.

"Kumohon, biarkan aku…" pinta Zhou Mi yang terlihat sangat lemas.

"Baiklah. Aku keluar dulu ya hyung."

Langsung saja kutarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya keluar dari kamar itu….

"Wookie! Kita mau kemana?"

Tak kujawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan tetap memegang tangannya, menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Kyu! Coba lihat!"

Kutunjuk langit yang terlihat indah malam ini.

"Langit?" tanya bingung.

"Nae…" jawabku singkat.

"Ada apa dengan langit?"

Aku pun diam sejenak, sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya…

"Apa menurutmu perasaan kita seluas langit di atas sana?" tanyaku gundah.

"Wookie…"

"Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti kita terpisahkan? Bagaimana kalau saat terpisah nanti perasaan kita tak cukup kuat? Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu…"

Air mataku mengalir begitu saja.

GREB! Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memelukku.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Jangan ragukan perasaanku…" pinta Kyuhyun yang membuatku terharu.

"Lihat Zhou Mi! Dia sudah kehilangan istrinya dan kini akan kehilangan Henry lagi. Siapa yang tahu kalau aku mungkin akan kehilanganmu juga? Aku gak mau!"

"Takdir memang hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Tapi Wookie… Hargailah apa yang telah kita alami selama ini. Bersyukurlah dan jangan lupakanlah semua kenangan kita. Kita serahkan semuanya pada-Nya," ucap Kyuhyun sambil mempererat pelukannya.

"Nae… Aku mengerti…"

"Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Henry dan Zhou Mi hyung, OK?"

"OK!" jawabku.

Aku jauh merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Kyuhyun, I trust you…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Zhou Mi POV~~

"Min… Sampai kapan kau akan menemaniku di sini?" tanyaku pada Sungmin yang sedari tadi tak beranjak dari dalam kamar dimana aku terus menemani Henry yang tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

"Tak apa. Aku memang ingin menemanimu. Aku memang mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua."

"Eunhyuk sudah pulang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Belum. Dia tadi pergi untuk membelikan kita makanan."

"Oh…"

"Apa kau sudah mencintai Henry sekarang?" tanya Sungmin mendadak.

Mencintai Henry? Itukah yang kurasakan?

"Apa kau telah melupakan istrimu?" tanyanya lagi.

Berat sekali rasanya untuk menjawab. Tapi aku harus menjawab! Aku tak boleh kabur dari perasaanku.

"Sesungguhnya aku belum melupakan dia, hanya berusaha untuk tak mengingatnya… Dan soal Henry…"

"Soal Henry?"

"Aku tak tahu…"

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan," hiburnya sambil memelukku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memelukku?" tanyaku heran.

"Untung menenangkanmu. Wajahmu selalu terlihat seperti ingin menangis semenjak kepergian istrimu."

"Gomawo… Kau mau mengerti perasaanku…" ucapku sembari membalas pelukannya.

"Aku tahu bahwa sebanyak apapun orang yang menghiburmu tetap saja kau akan sangat sedih. Aku hanya bisa bilang, apapun yang terjadi, kuharap kau mampu menghadapi dan menerimanya. Aku dan Wookie akan selalu berada di sampingmu…"

BRAK! Terdengar suara pintu mendadak dibuka.

"Uuuups! Sepertinya aku menganggu. Aku taruh makanannya di atas meja ya. Permisi," ledek Eunhyuk.

Sungmin pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Eunhyuk! Awas kau!" balas Sungmin.

"Hahahaha. Kalian ini!" kataku sambil tertawa.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya melihatku sambil tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga…"

~~Zhou Mi POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wookie! Kyuhyun!"

Haaa? Itu kan suara Yesung! OMG! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanyaku pada Yesung yang ternyata sudah ada di belakang kami.

"Mengganggu kalian," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat mencurigakan… Mencekam… Aaaaaaa! I CAN'T BREATHE! Lebay ih XD wkwkwk

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Kau ingin menyusul Henry?"

Henry? Apa maksud perkataan Yesung sih? Aku jadi takut…

"Henry?" respon Kyuhyun

"Nae. Henry yang sedang sekarat itu!" kata Yesung licik.

"Siapa yang kau maksud akan menyusulnya?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tentu saja, KAU!" ucap Yesung sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

OH! Firasat buruk! LARIIIII!

"TUNGGU KALIAN!" teriak Yesung pada aku dan Kyuhyun yang langsung berlari meninggalkannya.

Oh GOD! HELP ME! Huweeeeeeeee!

"Aku kan belum selesai bicara!" teriak Yesung lagi.

Aku dan Kyuhyun pun berhenti berlari.

"Aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku mau bunuh diri!"

Apa? Yesung bunuh diri?

"Apa aku gak salah dengar?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Of course not!" jawab Yesung yang langsung mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam sakunya.

"OMG! Jangan lakukan itu!" respon Kyuhyun yang langsung menghentikan tangan Yesung yang hendak menusukkan pisau tersebut ke dadanya sendiri.

"HOI! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku panik.

"Bunuh diri. Sudah jelas kan?" jawab Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Baik aku maupun Kyuhyun, kami berdua sama-sama hanya terpaku pada tatapan Yesung yang terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Aku mencintaimu Wookie… Dan aku tahu kalau aku tak mungkin mendapatkanmu…" ucap Yesung sambil menatap mataku cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membuang muka.

"Baiklah… Aku mengerti jika itu yang kau mau…" kataku seketika yang membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Kyu, lepaskan tangannya!"

"Wookie? Apa kau serius? Dia kan ingin bunuh diri!" respon Kyuhyun kaget atas pernyataanku barusan.

"Lakukan saja!"

"Tapi Wookie…"

"Gwenchana! Let me go!" sergah Yesung yang memotong kalimat Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Pabho!"

Suara itu! Jangan-jangan!

"Hyung!" responku setelah mendapati sosok Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hai Wookie! Lama kita tak berjumpa," sapanya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Yesung pun bertanya dengan tampang pabhonya.

"Tentu saja untuk menghentikanmu! Dasar pabho!" bentak Leeteuk kasar.

"Oh, SO?" ucap Yesung dengan nada meremehkan.

Gila si Yesung! Nih anak nyolot amat!

"Wae? Ya sudah! Bodoh sekali aku mengkhawatirkan anak sebodoh kau!"

"Ayo kita mati bersama!" balas Yesung pada Leeteuk.

"Eiiiiits! Sudah! Hentikan!" sergahku.

Daripada mereka bertengkar kagak berhenti-henti.

"Sudahlah! Bubar-bubar! Gak usah pake bunuh diri segala deh!" sela Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudahlah, aku nyerah saja…" kata Yesung yang tiba-tiba saja langsung memelukku. Aku pun hanya terdiam, membeku dalam pelukannya. Otakku sama sekali tak mampu mengendalikan badanku tuk melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Wookie… Jeongmal saranghae… Jangan pernah lupakan aku tuk selama-lamanya," ucap Yesung.

JLEB!

Tiba-tiba saja Yesung menusuk dirinya dengan pisau, tepat di bagian dada.

"YESUNG! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku histeris setelah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bahwa Yesung bunuh diri.

"Gwenchana Wookie… Ini memang keinginanku… Selanjutnya, yang harus kalian pikirkan adalah nyawa Henry…. Selamat tinggal…"

Itulah kalimat terakhir dari Yesung, sebelum ia menutup mata tuk selama-lamanya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Zhou Mi POV~~

"Zhou Mi… Aku di sini…"

Aku sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Istriku kini berdiri di hadapanku. Rasanya jantungku berdetak terlalu keras sekarang, seperti mau copot. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi? OMG! Kurasa ini moment terindah di antara semua tragedi yang kualami. Sudahlah, aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Kini aku hanya bisa menatapnya, terpaku dengan sosoknya yang sudah tak kupedulikan lagi seperti apa. Yang kutahu, itu adalah dia… Dia yang sangat kucintai… Seseorang yang sangat kurindukan jauh di lubuk hatiku… Seseorang yang selalu dan selalu kurindukan…

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, soal Henry…"

Soal Henry? Ada apa dengan Henry?

"Cara agar Henry tetap hidup, adalah mendapatkan nyawa dari orang lain…"

"Nyawa? Dari orang lain?" responku.

"Nae, hanya itulah satu-satunya cara.."

DEG! Hanya itu? Istriku muncul saja aku sudah kaget! Sekarang aku harus dikagetkan soal Henry juga! Baru saja aku merasa bahagia meski sesaat… Sekarang, aku harus merasa sedih lagi…

"Meski kau sedang bermimpi, ingatlah! Ini bukan mimpi belaka! Ini kenyataan! Pertemuan kita bukan hanya mimpi semata…"

"Aku merindukanmu… Apakah kau merindukanku?" ucapku padanya. "Aku tahu kalau aku egois dengan bertanya seperti ini, padahal Henry sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati. Tapi aku tetap saja masih membicarakan soal perasaanku…"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu... Selamat tinggal… Kita akhiri dulu pertemuan kita…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mendadak aku terbangun dari tidurku, tidurku di saat aku menjagai Henry dan terlelap di samping ranjangnya. Tidurku dimana aku bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang sangat sulit tuk kupercaya…

Ah! Mungkin itu hanya mimpi! Tapi bagaimana kalau itu kenyataan?

-_TBC_-

Duh, ujung-ujungnya author baru bisa nerbitin sekarang.

Meski reviewnya sedikit dan hal itulah yang membuat author sangat kecewa (jujur mode on)…

Tapi author tetap akan berusaha menyelesaikan FF ini sebaik mungkin.

Mianhae atas kekurangan yang ada…

Thx 4 reading, Mohon Reviewnya…


	9. Chapter 9

_Bermula dari kisah setelah 'Pernikahan Zhou Mi'. Kisah yang dialami Ryeowook dan Henry serta Kyuhyun, Yesung, dan tokoh lain yang terlibat di dalamnya. Kisah yang mengubah segalanya, dengan Ending tak terduga..._

_3 chapter terakhir…._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 9**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**plus Yesung, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, & Leeteuk**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort **

**Warning : Jangan lewatkan 3 chap terakhir ini! Atau anda akan menyesal! (pede mode on)**

**Happy Reading guys! =D**

…**.**

Mendadak aku terbangun dari tidurku, tidurku di saat aku menjagai Henry dan terlelap di samping ranjangnya. Tidurku dimana aku bermimpi tentang sesuatu yang sangat sulit tuk kupercaya…

Ah! Mungkin itu hanya mimpi! Tapi bagaimana kalau itu kenyataan?

"Zhou Mi, kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Sungmin?"

"Nae," balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Mana Eunhyuk?"

"Dia sudah pulang, saat kau sedang tidur."

"Oh…" responku datar.

"Ada apa?"

"Gwenchana," jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa kau terlihat gelisah? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tebak Sungmin tepat sasaran.

Kegelisahanku pasti sangat jelas terlihat. Pikiran yang berisi kepedihanku akan istriku dan kegelisahanku oleh karena Henry terus menghujamku.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin menceritakannya… Aku keluar dulu ya, rasanya aku mau sendirian dulu meski cuma sebentar."

"Ani, aku saja yang keluar dan kau tetap di dalam. Nanti aku balik lagi ya..."

Kemudian, Sungmin pun keluar dari dalam kamar ini, meninggalkanku dengan sejuta kegelisahan.

"Henry…" ucapku sambil menatap wajahnya lekat.

"Kuatlah… Bertahanlah… Aku mohon kau untuk tetap hidup…"

~~Zhou Mi POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Henry POV~~

"Zhou Mi!" pekikku seketika.

"Ada apa? Kau mengagetkanku!" bentak yeoja yang sekarang ada bersamaku.

"Ah, gwenchana. Sepertinya aku tadi mendengar Zhou Mi memanggilku."

The fact is… Sampai sekarang pun aku sedang bersama istri Zhou Mi. Dan kurasa, ia telah membawaku ke tempat yang aneh. Tapi setidaknya, masih lumayan keren lah! Ada sofa yang empuk banget. Bisa santai sejenak deh….

"Oh ya, sampai kapan aku akan terus berada di sini?" tanyaku, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan di tengah keheningan yang ada.

"Sampai saatnya tiba," jelasnya tanpa menatapku.

"Maksudmu?"

Sekujur tubuhku mulai merinding. Kurasa, pertanyaanku terlalu mengerikan…

"Yaaaahh… Kematianmu…"

"Maksudmu aku sudah pasti akan mati? Ah, tidak! TIDAK! Aku belum mau mati!" teriakku histeris.

"Hey! Tenang dulu!" katanya, berusaha menenangkanku.

"Pokoknya aku gak mau mati! Gak mau! GAK MAU!"

"Ya ya ya… Sudahlah. Tenang dulu…" ucapnya lagi. "Tadi aku sudah menemui Zhou Mi lho…"

Menemui Zhou Mi?

"Kapan? Kapan? Kok aku gak di ajak sih?" rengekku.

"Baru saja."

"Ah, curang!"

"Andaikan tadi kau gak tidur pun, aku tetap tak akan mengajakmu," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Ah, pantes saja daritadi ini yeoja senyam senyum! Habis ketemu Zhou Mi sih!

"Aku sudah memberitahunya cara agar kau bisa hidup kembali."

"APA? Cara agar aku hidup kembali?" responku.

Benarkah aku bisa hidup kembali?

"Kau harus mendapatkan nyawa dari orang lain sebagai balasannya…"

Harus mendapatkan nyawa dari orang lain? Bagaimana caranya?

"Adakah cara lain selain cara yang itu?" tanyaku berharap cemas.

"Hanya itu…"

"OK, aku ngerti!" seruku.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaannya itu, aku segera berjalan meninggalkannya.

Jawaban yang sangat mengecewakan… Tak adakah cara lain? Apakah itu maksudnya harus ada yang mati untuk menggantikan nyawaku? Atau bagaimana? Sangat tidak masuk akal! Mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku MATI. Ya, sudah saatnya….

~~Henry POV- END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Aku, Kyuhyun, dan Leeteuk sedang berada di ruang tunggu pasien, berduka atas kematian yang menimpa Yesung. Kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu begitu meninggalkan kedukaan yang amat mendalam. Saking dalamnya hingga aku tak mampu merasakannya lagi, karena pasti kedukaan tersebut telah jatuh ke lubang yang tak terhingga, hingga dasarnya tak mampu untuk dijangkau lagi, dan juga tak teraba, tak terasa, tak terjamah, tanpa ada batasan antara ruang, waktu, dan tempat. Sementara aku, Ryeowook, namja dengan 'kegantengan' plus 'keimutan' yang tak terkalahkan ini (lihat tuh! Sampe dikasih garis bawah), hanya mampu mengarang rangkaian kata-kata di atas dalam ikatan ter-LEBAY yang pernah tercipta dalam sejarah kehidupan manusia! Hahahahahaha! Hahahahaha! (lebay ih si Wookie -_-')

"Wookie, kau tak ingin memberi kabar pada Zhou Mi atau Sungmin hyung tentang hal ini?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"Soal Yesung? Ani… Zhou Mi saja sudah pusing soal Henry, masa aku mau membebaninya lagi?"

"Lalu? Sungmin hyung?"

"Kurasa, lebih baik tidak!" jawabku, ngotot pada pendirianku. Pokoknya aku gak akan kasih tahu ke mereka! Gak akan!

"Tak kusangka umur Yesung sependek ini," ucap Leeteuk.

Meski umur Yesung pendek, tapi aku yakin kok kalau cintaku ke Kyuhyun tidak pendek. Jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih panjang dibandingkan umur si Yesung SIAKEK itu! Memang siakek kan? Salah dia sendiri, pakai bunuh diri segala!

BRUUK!

"Wookie!"

Mendadak aku jatuh pingsan dan mulai memasuki alam bawah sadarku…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Dimana ini? Tempat ini seperti ruangan yang terlihat nyaman. Tapi kayaknya ada yang janggal deh! Ini kayaknya bukan ruangan biasa…

"Henry! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Aku sudah dengar kok."

"Jangan putus asa seperti itu! Pasti masih ada cara agar kau tetap hidup!"

Henry dan… Istrinya Zhou Mi! OMG! Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini? Ah bukan, seharusnya yang kutanyakan adalah… DIMANA aku sebenarnya? Tapi kenapa daritadi mereka tak menyadari kehadiranku? Padahal jelas-jelas aku berada dekat dengan mereka sekarang, mendengarkan apa saja yang menjadi percakapan mereka yang sangat membuatku bingung.

"Tapi ini masalah nyawa. Bayangkan! Aku harus mendapatkan nyawa dari orang lain. Aku tak mungkin bisa mendapatkannya," jelas Henry putus asa.

"Bagaimana kalau nyawaku saja?" tawar seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Astaga! Itu kan YESUNG!

"Nyawamu?" tanya Henry dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Nae, apa kau tak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Yesung balik.

"Yesung?"

"Yup! Akulah Yesung."

"Tapi… Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Henry sambil menyipitkan matanya (jadi tambah sipit saja -.-).

"Aku sudah meninggal…" jelas Yesung sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Meninggal? Karena apa?" respon Henry, terlihat sangat syok.

"Bunuh diri…"

"Kenapa kau malah bunuh diri? Aku saja yang terancam mati, masih mau hidup!" kata Henry dengan tampang kesal.

"Sudahlah… Itu urusanku."

"OK, aku gak akan ikut campur. Aku sendiri juga banyak masalah sekarang."

Jadi Henry akan mati jika ia tak mendapatkan nyawa orang lain sebagai gantinya? Tapi kenapa aku bisa melihat semua ini? Apa ini hanya mimpi?

"Wookie! Kau tidak sedang bermimpi," ucap istri Zhou Mi seketika yang langsung menatap ke arahku.

"Wookie? Kenapa kau memanggil Wookie? Memangnya Wookie ada di sini?" respon Henry spontan.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanyaku pada istri Zhou Mi yang masih menatapku.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Kupikir kau tak melihatku."

"Aku sudah tahu kok kalau kau ada di sana daritadi. Aku hanya berpura-pura tak melihat."

Kulihat Henry dan Yesung saling melemparkan tatapan kebingungan terhadap satu sama lain. Mereka pasti benar-benar tak bisa melihat kehadiranku di sini.

"Jadi… Benarkah ini bukan mimpi?"

"Of course, ini nyata," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa melihat kenyataan ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Karena aku memang ingin kau melihatnya."

"Kau sengaja membuatku bisa melihatnya?" responku kaget sambil menutup mulutku yang menganga tanda tak percaya.

"Begitulah. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Ani…"

"Baiklah cukup sampai disini dulu ya pertemuan kita. Kau akan segera terbangun dari tidurmu. Tapi ingat! Ini kenyataan, bukan mimpi semata."

BLEK!

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wookie! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" seru Kyuhyun gembira begitu melihatku tersadar.

"Dimana aku?"

"Tentu saja masih di rumah sakit."

"Oh," responku, kemudian beranjak bangun dari kursi dimana aku berbaring.

"Eeiits, jangan bangun! Berbaringlah dulu," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Huwaaaa! Aku mau bangun! Aku mau ketemu Zhou Mi!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Yesung POV~~

Sebagai arwah yang bebas berkelana kemana pun, aku sedang memadangi Zhou Mi dan Sungmin yang tengah duduk di dalam kamar dimana Henry dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Henry, aku akan tetap menunggumu hingga kau tersadar… Kumohon… Kumohon… Aku ingin kau untuk tetap hidup..." ucap Zhou Mi sambil memperhatikan Henry.

"Zhou Mi kau selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun sendiri… Hingga kau lelah menanti, hingga kau lelah menangis…"

"Sungmin! Kenapa kau malah menyanyikan lagu seperti itu untukku?" respon Zhou Mi kesal, setelah mendengarkan nyanyian Sungmin yang diambil dari lagu 'Sally Sendiri', lagunya Peterpan.

"Memang lagu itu kan yang cocok untukmu?"

"Haruskah kau menyanyikannya?" balas Zhou Mi dengan nada jengkel.

"Zhou Mi kau selalu sendiri, sampai kapanpun sendiri… Hingga kau lelah menanti, hingga kau lelah menangis…"

Akhirnya Zhou Mi menyerah dan membiarkan Sungmin tetap bernyanyi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, lagu itu memang cocok banget untuk Zhou Mi yang memang akan SELALU SENDIRI, semenjak kepergian istrinya yang dibunuh oleh Donghae, namja yang merupakan teman mereka dan tinggal serumah denganku saat aku masih hidup, dan juga setelah Henry berada di ambang kematian. Sebenarnya aku dan Donghae bukanlah kakak beradik atau semacamnya. Kami hanya sekedar tinggal serumah, karena suatu alasan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu.

"Hmmmm… Andai saja aku bisa benar-benar memberikan nyawaku pada Henry…"

"Kau sungguh ingin memberikan nyawamu?"

Suara itu tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Henry yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Henry?"

"Hay! Kita berjumpa lagi…" sapa Henry.

"Hay juga…"

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa alasanmu bunuh diri?" tanya Henry hati-hati tanpa berani menatapku.

Kubiarkan pertanyaan Henry menggantung begitu saja sebelum akhirnya kujawab dengan perasaan ragu.

"Aku melakukannya… Karena aku tak bisa mendapatkan Wookie…"

"Berarti kita senasib."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Zhou Mi masih mencintai istrinya," jawabnya. Air mata pun langsung mengalir begitu saja dari matanya.

"Serius? Lalu kenapa dia masih menungguimu di rumah sakit tanpa pernah beranjak?" responku tak percaya.

"Entahlah…"

"Aku yakin! Zhou Mi pasti mencintaimu sekarang!"

"Thanks telah menyemangatiku," ucap Henry yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum. "Aku juga turut berduka atas apa yang kau alami…"

"Gomawo…" balasku sambil memeluknya.

Dekapan Henry sungguh membuatku merasa lebih nyaman sekarang. Aku merasa tidak sendirian.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau dan Zhou Mi bisa bersatu, termasuk memberikan nyawaku. Toh aku memang sudah mati kan…" ucapku tulus.

"Gomawo Yesung. Tapi benarkah tak apa-apa jika kau memberikan nyawamu? Aku juga merasa tak enak hati pada istrinya Zhou Mi…"

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan!" kata yeoja yang muncul begitu saja di hadapan kami. Itu pasti istrinya Zhou Mi!

"Tapi…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian Henry. Lakukanlah demi Zhou Mi! Kau tak mungkin membiarkan dia sendirian kan?" sambung yeoja itu.

'Kyuhyun! Bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari kebakaran ini?'

DEG! Suara Wookie? Wookie memanggil Kyuhyun? Kebakaran? Wookie terjebak? Tapi kenapa aku bisa mendengarnya?

'Wookie! Bertahanlah!'

'Kyuhyun aku takut… Bagaimana kalau kita berakhir di sini?'

Bukan hanya Wookie, suara Kyuhyun juga kedengaran. Bagaimana ini? Celaka! Aku harus cepat!

"Aku harus menolong mereka!" pekikku seketika.

"Mereka?" tanya Henry.

"Wookie dan Kyuhyun. Bye!"

"Hey! Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan Henry, aku pun segera menghilang, bergegas ke TKP.

~~Yesung POV- END~~

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Henry bingung.

"Sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan…" jelas sang yeoja.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sang yeoja terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Seperti aku yang meninggal dan tak bisa bersatu dengannya… Baik aku, Zhou Mi, kau, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan bahkan Yesung, semuanya telah ditakdirkan untuk terpisahkan… Tidak akan ada yang bersatu…."

-_TBC_-

Akhirnya udah nyampe bagian ini (author mulai lega). Tadinya author mau jadiin chap ini sebagai 2 chap terakhir, tapi karena author mendadak dapet ilham (pencerahan) pas bokap puterin lagu 'Sally Sendiri', author jadi ingin membuat FF ini berakhir dengan jauh lebih rumit dibandingkan rencana awal author dan tentunya… Dengan ending tak terduga *khe khe khe*

Mianhae atas kekurangan yang ada…

Thx 4 reading and… Mohon Reviewnya! Saranghae for all XD


	10. Chapter 10

_2 chapter terakhir…._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 10**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**plus Yesung, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, & Leeteuk**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Biarkanlah author menyelesaikan FF ini!**

**Warning : Jangan lewatkan 2 chap terakhir ini! Oke? Oke? Oke?**

**Happy Reading! =X**

…**.**

"Seperti aku yang meninggal dan tak bisa bersatu dengannya… Baik aku, Zhou Mi, kau, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan bahkan Yesung, semuanya telah ditakdirkan untuk terpisahkan… Tidak akan ada yang bersatu…."

"WHAT?" respon Henry spontan. "Jadi… Apa maksud perkataan Yesung tadi?"

"Sedang terjadi kebakaran di rumah sakit ini, tapi letak bagian yang terbakar itu cukup jauh dari kamar ini. Masalahnya, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di bagian yang terbakar itu, terjebak dalam kerumunan api dan tak bisa keluar."

"Kau serius? Jangan bercanda!" bentak Henry kesal.

"Aku serius!" pekik sang yeoja. "Apa kau pikir hal itu pantas untuk dibawa bercanda?"

Kemudian sang yeoja pun hanya bisa menunduk, terlihat ikut sedih karena apa yang telah diucapkannya.

"Tak adakah hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong mereka? Pasti ada cara kan?" ucap Henry frustasi sambil mengguncangkan tubuh yeoja itu. "Kau tahu kan kalau aku dan Zhou Mi sudah membesarkan Ryeowook seperti anak kami sendiri? Apapun akan kulakukan!"

"Jangan sesekali kau pergi ke sana dan menolong mereka! Kau tak akan berhasil menolong mereka! Karena kau sebagai manusia yang belum benar-benar mati, namun berwujud roh, sama sekali tak memiliki hak untuk ikut campur! Jika kau ikut campur…"

"Jika aku ikut campur?..."

Sang yeoja hanya diam, tak merespon perkataan Henry.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti… Aku tahu bahwa tidak ada hal yang benar-benar mudah dalam hidup ini," ucap Henry sambil mengehela napas. "Bahkan di saat semua hal dapat diusahakanpun, takdir tetaplah terlalu sulit untuk diubah…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Kyu… Bagaimana ini?" tanyaku yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Bertahanlah…" ucap Kyuhyun padaku, berusaha tetap tersenyum.

"Tapi, Kyu… Napasku sudah sangat sesak sekarang…"

"Aku juga…"

Oh GOD! Haruskah kami mati di sini? Apakah sudah saatnya aku menyusul appa dan umma? Tuhan! Kumohon Tuhan! Tolong biarkan aku dan Kyuhyun untuk tetap hidup! Kau tahu kan, bahwa saat ini kami terjebak dalam api yang begitu ganas bahkan napas kami yang tersisa hanya tinggal sedikit. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa selamat jika kami tak mendapatkan pertolongan? Setidaknya, tolong berikan kami sedikit pertolongan. Kumohon! Aku tahu bahwa dengan api yang seperti ini, tak akan ada satu pun orang yang mampu menerobos untuk menolong kami, bahkan semua orang pasti sudah menyelamatkan diri, hingga tak ada 1 pun yang tahu bahwa kami masih ada dalam kobaran api ini.

"Huhuhuhuhu…. Hikz hikz…."

"Wookie... Sudahlah… Jangan menangis…" pinta Kyuhyun. Aku yakin permintaannya itu sia-sia saja, karena aku tak mungkin mampu lagi tuk menahan segala kesedihan yang bercampur aduk ini. Aku sudah benar-benar merasa putus asa sekarang.

"Tapi Kyu… Bagaimana kita bisa bertahan?…"

"Bertahanlah… Bertahanlah semampu kita…"

Kumohon Tuhan! Aku mohon! Apakah permintaanku ini terlalu muluk? Aku mohon… Tolonglah… Hanya ini saja… Kali ini saja…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"APA? Wookie?" respon Zhou Mi setelah mendengar kabar buruk yang menimpa Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, langsung dari Sungmin.

"Nae…" balas Sungmin pelan.

"Ah SIAL! Tidak bisa! Tidak boleh!" ucap Zhou Mi yang langsung bergegas keluar dari dalam kamar, namun berhasil dicegah oleh Sungmin.

"Jangan pergi!" pinta Sungmin sambil tetap memeluk Zhou Mi dari belakang, memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN!"

"Tidak akan!"

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Ryeowook!" bentak Zhou Mi frustasi.

"Tapi kobaran apinya terlalu besar! Kau tak mungkin berhasil menorobosnya untuk dapat menyelamatkan Wookie!" bantah Sungmin sambil tetap berusaha memeluk badan Zhou Mi yang terus meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan! Bagaimanapun Wookie itu tetap anakku!" pinta Zhou Mi.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kau mati di sana!"

"LET ME GO!"

"I WON'T"

"LEPASKAN!"

"Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu!"

"Kau tak akan tahu! DAN TAK AKAN PERNAH TAHU!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Di TKP…

"Wookie! Kyuhyun!"

Dalam kobaran api yang begitu dahsyat, tampak sesosok namja dengan wujud yang sudah pasti bukan manusia, melainkan arwah, tengah mencari-cari 2 sosok namja yang ingin ia selamatkan.

'Ah, sial! Dimana mereka?' batin sang namja dalam hati. "Wookie! Kyuhyun!"

"Kami di sini!" teriak Kyuhyun semampunya.

"Ah, itu dia!" respon sang namja girang.

Kyuhyun menatap sang namja dengan tatapan bingung, "Yesung? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan kalian," jawab sang namja. "Kita harus cepat!"

"Yesung?" responku lemah.

"Wookie! Kau baik-baik saja? Kumohon bertahanlah!" pinta Yesung sembari memperhatikan sosokku yang semenjak tadi tengah berbaring dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Tubuhku sukses melemah berkat panasnya api berikut oksigen yang semakin berkurang di sekitar kami.

"Kita harus cepat! Api sudah semakin menjalar!" ucap Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Nae, berpeganglah padaku! Cepat!"

Sambil tetap mempertahankanku dalam dekapannya, Kyuhyun pun memegang Yesung sesuai dengan komando yang Yesung berikan dan seketika kami pun menghilang dari TKP.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sementara itu…

"Yesung sudah berhasil menyelamatkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun."

"WHAT? Really?" respon Henry dengan mata membelalak.

"Tentu," jawab sang yeoja singkat yang langsung membuat Henry terlihat lega. "Bagaimana? Yesung bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, kan? Kau memang tak perlu menyusulnya."

"Kau yang membuatku panik!" pekik Henry kesal. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa tak satu pun dari kita semua yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama kan?"

"Lho? Apa menurutmu takdir tak bisa diubah?" tanyanya balik.

"Ya tidak juga sih."

"Lalu, apakah mereka yang berhasil selamat sudah pasti membuktikan bahwa takdir yang kukatakan itu salah?" tanya sang yeoja dengan nada serius, membuat Henry hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kau lihat saja nanti, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu semuanya…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Wookieeeee!" teriak Zhou Mi yang segera berlari menghampiriku yang baru saja dievakuasi bersama dengan Kyuhyun. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

"Huhuhuhuhuhu…" tangisku terisak-isak.

Aku dan Zhou Mi pun saling berpelukan, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang melihat adegan mengharukan itu tersenyum penuh makna. Bagaimana dengan Yesung yang menyelamatkanku dan Kyuhyun? Sebenarnya… Setelah Yesung menyelamatkan kami, kami dibawa olehnya ke sini, ke tempat dimana Zhou Mi dan Sungmin berada. Namun Yesung tak memunculkan dirinya di hadapan mereka, ia segera menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mau kalau harus kehilanganmu juga..." ucap Zhou Mi sambil tetap memelukku erat.

"Kalau begitu… Izinkanlah aku untuk kembali memanggilmu papa…"

"Nae, karena selamanya kau tetaplah anakku dan Henry. Tidak akan kubiarkan kita saling terpisahkan. Aku akan menjaga dirimu dan Henry… Sampai akhir…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Henry POV~~

"Yesung! Akhirnya kau kembali juga!" responku setelah melihat Yesung yang kini muncul di hadapanku. "Terima kasih atas segalanya…"

"No problem," balas Yesung sambil tersenyum. "Sudah saatnya kan?"

Aku menatap Henry, bingung akan pertanyaannya barusan. "Saatnya apa?"

"Tentu saja. Memberikan nyawaku…"

Kalimat Yesung membuatku tersentak. "Oh, soal itu… Aku ragu…"

Kenapa aku bimbang begini? Yang jelas, aku terlalu takut untuk melawan takdir yang mengharuskanku untuk meninggal, alias terpisah dari Zhou Mi dan Ryeowook. Mungkin untuk selama-lamanya…

"Apalagi yang kau ragukan? Kau ini mencintai Zhou Mi kan?" tanya Yesung disertai amarah yang mulai meluap. "Apa kau gak merasa muak dengan cintamu yang tak juga berakhir dengan happy ending itu? Lihatlah sudah berapa banyak waktu yang terbuang hanya untuk adeganmu dan Zhou Mi yang sama sekali belum sukses bersatu!" #Author sependapat!

"Aku mau… Aku mau… Tapi bagaimana bisa aku memakai nyawamu? Padahal kisah cintamu sendiri berakhir dengan sad ending seperti ini," ucapku sambil mengusap air mataku yang sudah mulai mengalir turun ke pipiku.

Entah harus bagaimana Yesung meyakinkanku agar aku mau mengambil jalan ini, jalan untuk tetap hidup.

"Sudahlah. Jangan pernah mengatakan tentang apa yang aku alami, itu semua sudah berlalu…" kata Yesung sambil menghela napas. "Lihatlah Zhou Mi dan Ryeowook! Mereka berdua pasti sedang menantikanmu. Jangan menangis terus! Namja itu harus kuat!"

Tiba-tiba Yesung tertawa sembari berkata, "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, buat apa kau jadi kuat? Toh Zhou Mi sudah benar benar seperti namja sejati, kan? Biar saja kau tetap lembut seperti ini."

Aku pun langsung menatapnya tajam, tapi ia tetap saja tertawa.

Ah, sudahlah! Toh, memang ada benarnya juga!

"Kalian berdua!" seru sang yeoja yang selalu muncul sesuka hatinya.

"Astaga! Istrinya Zhou Mi!" sontak Yesung kaget, seketika membuatku tertawa karena respon kagetnya yang lucu itu.

"Panggilan macam apa itu?" tatap sang yeoja dengan menyipitkan matanya.

"Terima saja. Toh memang selama ini kau hanya dikenal sebagai istrinya Zhou Mi, kan?" balas Yesung dengan nada mengejek.

"Ah sudah-sudah!" sergah sang yeoja. "Henry, kau sudah siap?"

Aku pun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Nae… Demi Zhou Mi dan Ryeowook!"

"Akhirnya kau mengerti juga. Baiklah… Kita mulai saja sekarang."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Bersatulah dengan arwahnya, seakan-akan kau masuk ke dalamnya. Lakukan saja dengan cara yang menurutmu benar. Freestyle kok!"

Lalu… Syuuuuush…

"Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Yesung kesal. "Kenapa gagal?"

"OMG!" responku.

"Omona!" respon Yesung.

"Oh my!" respon sang yeoja.

"Gagal beneran nih?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Sepertinya begitu…" jawab sang yeoja putus asa.

Aku sangat bimbang dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Kubiarkan kedua orang itu berdikusi, sementara aku terdiam sambil merenung sejenak.

…

"Henry…"

…

"Suara siapa itu?" tanya Yesung bingung sambil menatap kesana kemari, menjelajahi tempat dimana kami berada.

"Yang jelas bukan suaraku," jawab sang yeoja yang sama herannya.

"Dan bukan suaraku," jawabku mengikuti.

"Jangan-jangan…" ucap Yesung seperti mengetahui sesuatu. "Ada setan di sini!"

"Setan? Kau pikir ini neraka, hah?" balas sang yeoja kesal.

…

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa kok."

…

"Haa? Suara siapa lagi itu?" tanya Yesung heran. "Sepertinya berasal dari asal yang sama."

Kujelajahi seluruh tempat ini dengan penglihatanku, tapi tak menemukan hasil apapun. Aku berada di tempat yang aku sendiri tak tahu namanya. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya, karena nyatanya aku bukan dalam wujud manusia lagi. Sungguh, tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya bahwa aku akan mengalami ini semua. Rasanya ini hal yang lebih sulit tuk kupercaya, ketimbang perasaanku terhadap Zhou Mi terbalas. Bahkan, aku dipanggil oleh suara yang aku tak tahu bersumber darimana. Pasti kami bertiga sedang dipermainkan sekarang!

…

"Kau tak akan bisa hidup lagi Henry! Dengan cara apapun tak akan bisa!"

…

DEG! Apa maksud suara itu?

"Jangan bercanda!" pekik Yesung ketus. "Siapa kau? Daritadi banyak omong tapi tak kunjung menunjukkan diri!"

"Dia tidak sedang bercanda, dia serius." Sang yeoja berkata dengan tampang putus asa.

Aku tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, aku kalut total!

…

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang kalau memang Henry tak akan bisa kembali hidup?"

…

DEG! Aku namja dan aku harus kuat! Tapi mana ada manusia yang akan tahan jika diberikan pertanyaan seperti ini?

Mereka berdua saja sudah terlihat mau pingsan. Apalagi aku? Rasanya aku hanya bisa tambah pasrah…

…

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang kalian bisa lakukan sekarang?"

…

Hening… Tak ada yang menjawab. Yesung terlihat sedang berpikir sangat keras sekarang. Sang yeoja hanya menundukkan kepala. Aku pun hanya bisa memejamkan mataku berusaha menahan tangisan yang sudah pasti akan melimpah ruah jika aku tak menahannya.

…

"Bagaimana kalau kalian coba sekali lagi?"

…

DEG! Coba sekali lagi?

"Mencobanya lagi? Mencoba cara yang tadi?" ucap Yesung memberanikan diri tuk bertanya.

…

"Nae. Coba saja! Dan rasakan sendiri akibatnya!"

…

Tak ada yang berani berkata-kata sampai akhirnya Yesung membuka mulutnya lagi sembari berkata, "Akan kulakukan…"

"Yesung?" responku spontan dengan mata membelalak.

Yesung pun menghela napas sejenak. "Aku tidak takut. Akibatnya siap kutanggung!"

…

"Hahahaha. Jangan salahkan aku ya! Kalau terjadi sesuatu itu semua bukan salahku!"

…

"Aku juga tak akan takut!" ucap sang yeoja dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Kalian?" responku tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

…

"Bagus! Aku suka semangat kalian berdua!"

…

"Henry… Ayo lakukan! Kita harus akhiri semua ini!"

Ragu… Namun aku hanya mampu mengangguk. Perasaan haru memenuhi hatiku hingga aku tak sanggup tuk berkata apapun lagi.

Yesung dan sang yeoja pun meminta waktu padaku untuk berdiskusi sejenak. Lalu akhirnya mereka memandangku dalam tatapan yang begitu lembut.

"Henry… Tolong jangan suruh kami untuk menghentikan keputusan kami untuk menyelamatkanmu… Apapun yang akan terjadi pada kami… Tolong jangan suruh kami untuk berhenti…" ucap sang yeoja lembut diiringi dengan senyuman tulus.

DEG! Meski aku tak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya. Tapi saat kutatap Yesung yang kini berdiri di sampingnya sambil memasangkan senyum sedih, aku sadar bahwa ini pasti pilihan yang berisiko.

"Baiklah…" jawabku ragu. Aku pun berusaha meyakinkan diriku dengan segenap keberanian yang tersisa.

Kami pun kembali mencobanya sekali lagi dan…

CRAAAASH! Seketika itu juga Yesung dan sang yeoja mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Haruskah aku menghentikannya? Ataukah aku hanya diam menyaksikan mereka yang mulai tersiksa?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~~~~~Sad Ending or Happy Ending?

-_TBC_-

Haiyah! Selesai juga chapter 10 yang selalu membuat author kebingungan ingin seperti apa dan kalau diperhatikan, chap 10 ini menjadi chap yang paling panjang…

Nah, Sad or Happy Ending nih? DEG DEG! Author serahkan pada keputusan kalian semua deh! Enaknya Sad or Happy ya? #bingung juga, meski udah ada gambaran endingnya seperti apa.

Yang pasti author mau ucapkan thanks for all!

Author tahu bahwa FF ini penuh dengan kekurangan dan…

Akhir kata…

Thanks 4 reading and Review please?


	11. Chapter 11

_Haruskah aku menghentikannya? Ataukah aku hanya diam menyaksikan mereka yang mulai tersiksa?_

_._

_Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu… _

_Aku, sebagai Henry Lau, hanya bisa berdoa…_

_Agar Yesung dan istrinya Zhou Mi yang telah mati, berhasil selamat…_

_Serta berhasil menyelamatkanku…_

_Kumohon… Aku sangat berharap hal itu terjadi…_

_Supaya aku bisa kembali…_

_Bersama dengan Zhou Mi dan Ryeowook…_

_Layaknya keluarga yang utuh…_

_._

Zhou Mi masih berada di dalam rumah sakit, tepatnya berada di dalam kamar dimana raga Henry tengah berbaring. Ditemani oleh Ryeowook, seseorang yang memang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak masuk karena tak ingin mengganggu suasana barang setitik pun. Berada di luar ruangan, membiarkan 2 manusia yang berada di dalam sana berharap-harap cemas. Mengapa? _Karena ini adalah hari terakhir dari 1 minggu yang akan menjadi ujung dari sisa waktu Henry untuk masih bisa bernafas_.

_._

_Chapter terakhir…._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After His Marriage ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 11**

**Cast : Ryeowook and Kyuhyun feat Zhou Mi and Henry**

**plus Yesung, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, & Leeteuk**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Thanks atas segalanya…**

**Warning : Ini adalah chapter terakhir.**

**Akhirnya harus pisah sama FF ini deh T_T**

**Dibaca ya guys XD Happy Reading XD**

**See you… ****Q_Q**

…**.**

~~Zhou Mi POV~~

Murung. Itulah yang membelengguku dan Ryeowook saat ini. Tak ada kata-kata yang tepat yang akan mampu melukiskan perasaanku saat ini.

Tersiksa… Aku amat sangat tersiksa…

Menangis… Ya aku hanya bisa terus menangis…

Sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang kukeluarkan. Tapi tetap tak ada hasil yang berarti. Yang membuatku bisa menolong Henry dari masalah yang menjeratnya saat ini. Kematian semakin mendekatinya…

Aku tahu dia masih bernapas. Aku yakin dia sanggup menghirup oksigen yang ada. Aku percaya napasnya belum terhenti. Tapi satu hal yang tak bisa kuyakini pada diriku sendiri… Apakah di setiap detik yang berikutnya ia masih akan bernapas?

Aku benar-benar merasa akan gila jika Henry benar akan meninggal. Lihatlah aku. Selama aku berada di rumah sakit menemani raga Henry, aku sudah sekurus ini karena terlalu banyak menghabiskan energi, tanpa sedikit pun ada niat untuk mengisinya tapi kupaksa hatiku supaya mau makan. Apakah benar aku akan kehilangan Henry? Apakah aku memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu sendiri? Apakah harus 2 kali aku merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kucintai? Bukankah almarhum istriku dulu sudah mengalami hal yang sama, seperti yang mungkin harus Henry alami saat ini? Haruskah kematian menjemput orang yang kucintai sampai 2 kali?

~~Zhou Mi POV-END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

~~Henry POV~~

…

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Henry?"

…

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu dan hanya bisa menangis geram saat ini. Amat sangat sedih. Kaget melihat kedua orang yang bermaksud menolongku kini terkapar di depanku dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Emosiku benar-benar sudah meledak. Namja dan yeoja yang telah berkorban untukku kini tergeletak begitu saja. Tak lagi bergerak.  
>"KAU!" geramku pada suara tersebut. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"<p>

…

"Hahaha, aku kan hanya sedang menyiksa kalian!"

…

DEG! Keterlaluan! Brengsek!

…

"Dan kau!"

….

DEG! Jantungku serasa berdebar sangat keras!

…

"Jangan harap kau bisa hidup kembali!"

…

~~Henry POV-END~~

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, aku memang jarang sekali bercanda akhir-akhir ini.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah pulang dan aku harus menemani Zhou Mi di sini.

Melihat ekspresi tubuh Zhou Mi, alias papa, membuatku yakin bahwa dirinya amat sangat menderita. Saking menderitanya, hingga ia mungkin bisa menyusul Henry jika Henry benar akan meninggal nantinya.

Aku sedih, sangat sedih…

"Papa," panggilku sambil menggenggam tangan Zhou Mi yang kini berdiri di sampingku.

"Wookie…"

"Tabah ya pa…"

"Nae…"

Aku pun berusaha mengatakan sebuah kalimat lagi, meski dengan susah payah, karena tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku menyayangi papa Zhou Mi…"

Zhou Mi tak sanggup membalas pernyataanku karena aku yakin bahwa ia benar-benar terperangkap dalam jurang kesedihannya.

"Aku juga menyayangi Henry. Meski dia namja, dialah yang akan menjadi mamaku… Selama-lamanya…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Henry…"

Henry yang sedang menangis dalam emosinya terlonjak kaget saat mendapati sang yeoja yang dulunya, saat sebelum meninggal merupakan istri Zhou Mi, kini tengah memandangnya dalam keadaan tubuh yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah.

"Berjuanglah ya…"

DEG! Jantung Henry pun berdegup kencang saat mendengar kalimat tersebut terlontar.

"Kau pasti bisa…"

Henry pun semakin memfokuskan tatapan matanya yang berkaca-kaca ke arah sang yeoja.

"Aku juga yakin kau pasti bisa…" ucap Yesung yang baru saja membuka matanya. Tersadar, hingga membuat perasaan sedih Henry saat melihat kedua arwah yang berada di depannya, berkecamuk dengan sangat hebat.

"Aku percaya kau dan Zhou Mi akan bersatu…"

"Tapi…" ucap Henry merespon perkataan sang yeoja yang membuatnya merasa serba salah.

"Tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku… Aku ingin Zhou Mi bisa hidup bahagia denganmu…"

Air mata Henry seketika bertumpah ruah. Membuat kedua matanya yang sudah basah semakin tertutupi, hingga pandangannya benar-benar kabur. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk untuk merespon kalimat sang yeoja.

"Lupakanlah pengorbananku dan Yesung…"

.

"Kutitip ya Zhou Mi padamu… Jaga dia ya…"

.

"Semoga kau dan Zhou Mi bisa bahagia…"

.

Itulah 3 kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang yeoja sebelum akhirnya ia pun menutup matanya bersamaan dengan Yesung dan menghilang…

_Untuk sebuah 'Akhir yang abadi'_…

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

BRUK!

"Papa!" responku kaget, melihat Zhou Mi jatuh terduduk ke atas lantai dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Apa yang harus lakukan?" tanya Zhou Mi padaku.

Dalam sekejab, ia pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"PAPA!"

BRAAAK!  
>Seketika Sungmin membuka pintu dengan suara bantingan yang cukup keras dan masuk ke dalam kamar ini.<p>

"Zhou Mi?" responnya kaget saat mendapati Zhou Mi tergeletak di atas lantai tengah pingsan.

Segera ia membopong tubuh namja tinggi itu, membaringkannya di atas kasur rumah sakit yang ada di kamar tersebut sebelumnya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dimana aku?"

Zhou Mi kebingungan setelah mendapati dirinya tengah berada di suatu tempat yang terasa hangat dan kosong, yang ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.

Tanpa tahu arah dan tujuan, Zhou Mi pun berjalan sesuai kehendak hatinya saja.

Tak lama kemudian…

TEP!

Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati Henry tengah duduk meringkuk sendirian, tanpa siapapun di sana.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi…" ucap Sungmin lemas.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di lantai, di sebelah Sungmin yang kini menatap Zhou Mi dengan perasaan sedih.

"Hyung… Ah ahjussi, ah hyung… Ah, aku gak tahu deh mau panggil apa."

"Terserah kau saja Wookie," ucap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum lembut. "Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk papa dan mamamu ya…"

"Papa dan mama?"

"Ya. Meski bukan papa dan mama kandungmu."

Seketika aku pun membalas senyuman Sungmin. Merasakan sepucuk harapan yang masih tersisa.

"Zhou Mi dan Henry tepatnya…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Henry…"

DEG! Henry pun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing baginya kini tengah memanggilnya.

Dengan cepat Zhou Mi berlari menghampiri Henry dan memeluknya erat.

"Mimi ge!"

"Henry…" Zhou Mi pun menangis bahagia. "Aku merindukanmu… Sangat merindukanmu…"

DEG! Henry merasa sangat kaget dan bahagia karena mendengar kalimat tersebut diucapkan oleh namja yang dicintainya.

Zhou Mi pun melepas pelukannya dan memegang kedua bahu Henry untuk menghadapkan wajah namja imut tersebut padanya supaya ia dapat menatapnya face to face.

"Henry, kenapa kau menangis?"

Henry tak menjawab dan segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Matamu merah dan sembab sekali…"

Henry pun memeluk Zhou Mi spontan, menangis terisak-isak sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam dada Zhou Mi. "Huwaaaaa! Gege!"

Zhou Mi tentu kaget dengan tingkah Henry, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi dan membiarkan Henry menangis.

"Huwaaaaa! Mimi ge! Huwaaaaa!" tangis Henry, berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh beban yang membuncah dalam hatinya, membuatnya sesak tak tertahankan.

Mengapa ia harus melihat peristiwa tadi? Peristiwa yang menimpa istri Zhou Mi maupun Yesung, sungguh tak diinginkannya terjadi.

'_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersatu dengan Zhou Mi? Sementara yeoja yang begitu mencintai Zhou Mi telah berkorban untukku.'_

Zhou Mi pun membiarkan Henry menangis selama 5 menit, hingga akhirnya namja imut yang dirindukannya itu bisa merasa lebih tenang.

.

"Henry… Ayo kita pulang."

Henry pun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Zhou Mi lekat.

"Wookie sudah menunggu kita…"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hyung! Ah ahjussi!" panggilku pada Sungmin yang kini sedang memperhatikan Henry yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. "Zhou Mi sudah sadar!"

Sungmin pun segera menuju ke arahku.

"Zhou Mi!" pekik Sungmin setelah ia berada di sampingku.

.

~~Zhou Mi POV~~

"Bagaimana keadaan Henry?" ucapku spontan setelah baru saja tersadar.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua manusia yang ada di depanku. Segera aku beranjak bangun dari kasurku dan berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Henry berbaring.

"Henry…" ucapku sambil tersenyum. "Bangunlah…"

Aku tahu bahwa suaraku ini mungkin tak akan di dengar olehnya. Tapi aku ingin yakin dan percaya bahwa pertemuanku dengan Henry tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan. Aku benar-benar ingin Henry tersadar dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya.

Mulai sekarang, aku akan menyimpan kisah cintaku yang dulu, di masa lalu yang kelam sebagai kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan seumur hidup. Aku akan move on.

Segera kupejamkan mataku, berdoa dalam hatiku. Aku berharap semoga Henry segera tersadar dari keadaan kritisnya dan tidak jadi meninggal.

"Mimi ge…"

DEG! Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Henry! Henry sudah sadar!

Segera kubuka mataku dan memastikan keadaan Henry.

"Henry!" responku girang. "Akhirnya kau kembali!"

.

"_Henry sudah sadar?"_

"_Sssst… Jangan ke sana, biarkan Zhou Mi yang menyambut bangunnya Henry," ucapku pada Sungmin._

"_Wookie?" Sungmin pun menatapku heran. _

"_Biarkan mereka melakukan adegan romantis! Kita pura-pura tidak mendengar saja. Hehehe."_

.

"Henry…" kataku sedih bercampur bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu. Sangat Sangat mencintaimu."

Henry tak menjawabku karena aku yakin ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk berkata-kata.

"Jeongmal saranghae!"

Henry tetap tak menjawab, namun tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang membuatku amat bahagia karena dirinya telah berhasil memperjuangkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk bertahan hidup.

"Henry, _Wo ai ni... Bu hui gai bian…_" (Aku mencintaimu… Hal itu tak akan pernah bisa berubah…)

Mendengar pernyataan cinta tersebut, seketika Henry kembali menangis. Bukan menangis sedih seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tetapi menangis bahagia seperti yang seharusnya.

.

"_Hyung, ah ahjussi. Kau dengar itu? Ungkapan cinta Zhou Mi!" bisikku girang pada Sungmin._

"_Nae, ungkapan yang sangat spesial," ucap Sungmin dengan air mata yang ikut menetes akibat terharu. "Ah, Wookie. Mengapa kau menangis?"_

_Berbeda dengan Sungmin, air mataku berjatuhan sangat deras. "Aku senang. Akhirnya perasaan Henry bisa terbalas juga…"_

.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Tanpa terasa, seminggu telah berlalu sejak Henry sembuh dengan ajaib…

Kini, Zhou Mi dan Henry tengah hidup berbahagia bersama dengan cara yang tentunya berbeda dengan yang dulu, karena sekarang mereka saling mencintai.

Meski berbagai cobaan akan selalu datang, ada satu hal yang mulai sekarang akan selalu membuatku bahagia.

Aku, Wookie, seorang anak yang awalnya sedih walau akhirnya sangat bersyukur karena ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tua kandungku, mulai mengerti mengapa kedua orang tuaku dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa.

Tentu saja jawabannya hanya satu.

Supaya aku bisa dipertemukan dan hidup dengan keluargaku yang sekarang. Plus, aku bisa pacaran sama Kyuhyun tersayang. XD

.

Ungkapan terakhir yang ingin aku gunakan sebagai penutup dari kisah ini...

_Zhou Mi, Henry, dan Ryeowook. Kami bertiga akan selalu menjadi keluarga yang berbahagia selamanya…_

.

.

**-_THE END_-**

Annyeong readers XD  
>Akhirnya FF ini tamat T_T (Author numpang mewek. Huwaaaaa…)<p>

Thanks ya buat semuanya, baik yang udah ikutin cerita ini dari awal maupun dari tengah-tengah atau pun dari akhir X)

Karena FF ini sudah tamat, tolong diriview yang sebanyak-banyaknya ya #Author digebuk readers#. Hitung-hitung bantuin author promosi, biar nih FF kelihatan keren XD

Baca FF author yang lain juga ya X)

Akhir kata…

Thanks for reading and

Review please?


End file.
